The Forgotten Pasts
by CrimsonTrainer-4395
Summary: With so many characters, so many answers, you'll normally get even more questions. And so, if you're reading this, good for you; you're someone who wants more then just the story. You want the back story. So, lemme give you guys what you want, yes? Wanna understand the people from "From Ash to Dust"? Then you're in the right place. Rated T because Sebby kittens.
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty then guys; here's the plan.**

 **I'm going to write my Pokemon fanfiction, "The story of Azazel Light" first, which I'll start next week at the latest, today if I feel like it; then I'll write the sequel to "From Ash to Dust".**

 **But, because you guys liked "From Ash to Dust" so much, I decided to go ahead and explain all of the easter eggs. I hid a lot in the main story, and here, you'll see the characters, understand what they really mean, and what they came from.**

 **Sounds like fun, right?**

 **Enough of this then, let us all move on!**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Factory life**

 _A story of friends and trusts_

In a desolate part of town, a lone factory stood. It was a dark metal, as if it held the shadows of the darkness inside of the factory.

Under the factory, in an underground room, many bunk beds were set up. All of the kids were held in the room, with dirt for air, many coughing in their sleep.

Just then, a man walked down the stairs, hitting a metal pipe against the stone wall, "Up and at 'em, you useless scum!"

The little boys groaned, slowly pulling themselves out of bed, while the man scowled, "Ten minutes, filthy pigs." With that said, he walked back up the chairs.

One of the boys pulled themselves up, before going down to sit on the bed under his, "Kian; Kian, wake up!"

The boy, Kian, groaned, "Leave me alone."

"No! we've got to go!" Another boy side, before coughing loudly.

Kian sighed, opening one eye to watch as someone began to cough, "John, don't push yourself." Kian murmured, pulling himself from bed.

A taller boy behind John sighed, before patting his back, "You okay, Johnny boy?"

"I'm fine, Cameron." John groaned, giving his brother a look, "Stop calling me that."

"Yeah, I'll do that once we get out." Cameron said with a small smile, before standing back up fully, green eyes shining as always, with his messy brown hair looking like the dirt in the air, before sighing, "Come on then, we won't get breakfast if we don't go now."

Kian nodded, pulling himself up, before yawning, "Alright; let's go then!"

The four walked up the stairs, Tyler and John trading some dreams and jokes, while the two elder watched from the back.

"They're growing up fast, huh?" Kian asked, seeing Cameron nod.

"Yeah…I just wish that he didn't have to grow up here." Cameron murmured, spreading his arms, "I mean, he already gets sick easily."

Kian nodded, running a hand through his short red hair, before dropping his voice, "I heard X talking to the other boys about breaking out today. He asked if we'd help. What do you think?"

"Yes." Cameron said automatically, before clearing his throat, "Sounds good."

Kian nodded, before coming to the end of the stairs, entering the factory. It was a tall metal place, with many different structures, some spewing smoke, others with knobs to work the machine.

The man scowled, looking over at the four, "You're late!" He growled lightly, "You four will not being getting breakfast! Good luck, working without having cold mush in your stomach."

Tyler sneered at the back of his head, "Asshole." John murmured, only to have Cameron a look, "We're all thinking it."

"Not that it matters!" Tyler said excitedly, only to have Kian hid him in the back of his head, "Oww!"

"Not out loud!" Kian growled, before walking over to his station, grabbing his shovel. It was always the same, each and everyday. He'd shovel coal into the machines to power them. Every day.

It could have been worse. John had to unclog the smoke pipes, meaning that he had to inhale smoke each and everyday. Cameron had to do heavy lifting in the factory. Tyler normally had to shovel coal as well, but some times, he would have to work as a second to the main man, Mr. Crockett himself.

Kian sighed, shoveling coal, before something happened. A boy was up top, cranking a wheel. Slowly, the factory was filled with smoke, causing Kian to grin.

It was time.

"REVOLUTION!"

Kian grinned, before shouting, "REVOLUTION!" Right back, hefting up his shovel, before dashing off. He turned the corner, it being hard to see, but, working in a factory, he got use to it.

He reached out, grabbing a hand, "Tyler, let's go!" He said, pushing Tyler out, quickly turning around, making sure that no one was following him.

He made a right, then a left, then one last left. He could see it if he squinted, the exit. He let out a small girlish squeal, before pushing Tyler out, "Come on, we've got to go!"

Tyler was trying to say something, only to let out a yell, as he was grabbed.

Kian cursed, turning around to see one of the adults holding Tyler by the neck, a gun pointed at his head. The man smirked, "You think you kids are good shit, huh? You little kids, acting like such 'men'." The man laughed loudly, cocking the gun back, "Now then, at least this is a reason to get rid of one of you…"

Kian panicked, doing the only thing he could thing to do. Slapping him across the face with the shovel.

The man's eyes rolled back, as he crumpled to the ground. Tyler inhaled, trying to breathe again, as Kian helped him up, "Come on, we've got to go!"

Kian dragged him out, dropping the shovel to run faster, before running out. He let out a whoop as he ran, pulling Tyler with him. Normally, he was calm, but now, no he was happy. He was free, and nothing felt better.

At last, Tyler pulled himself away from Kian, "Are you mad!" He yelled.

Kian gave him a look, laughing lightly, "What's wrong?"

Tyler groaned lightly, "You left Cameron and John back there!"

Kian's eyes widened, when it finally donned onto him. He cursed, face palming, "Crap…"

"Crap indeed." Tyler said, walking back, "We've got to go and save them!"

Kian wanted to keep running, as he already was tired and heaving. But, even if he tried, he'd never knowingly leave Cameron and John behind; even if it was for the best.

"Alright, we go back…But first, we need a plan."

* * *

Cameron groaned in pain, taking yet another whip lash to his back, while Mr. Crockett growled, "I'll give yo one more chance, boy. Where are your friends!?"

Cameron spat out some blood, his wrists bound by a chain attacked to the wall, ankles in the same predicament.

He was one of the boys caught before they could escape. Along with Cameron were three other boys, the infamous Ethan "X" Astra, and fragile John.

X sneered, "You're never gonna get information out of us!" He growled, "My big brother's out there somewhere; and he'll be here to break the rest of us out!"

Mr. Crockett sighed, pulling out his gun, making them all gulp, all but the fearless X, "You wanna die, boy?"

"Better then rotting in this hell."

Mr. Crockett sighed, cocking the gun back, before pressing it up against X's head, "Where. Are. They?"

X gave one last look to the other boys, eyes filled wit mischievous determination, before glaring back up at him, "Suck. My. Ass."

Mr. Crockett sighed, "…Boys, look away."

Cameron only had enough time to cover his eyes, right before the gun shot sounded, ringing in his ears. When he opened his eyes, X was hanging from the chains, suspended a few centimeters from the ground, a bloody hole in his head.

Mr. Crockett sighed, "Now…who wants to join him?" He asked, whipping his whip across the air, making them all cringe, "I'll kill you all, one by one, until I get an answer…Starting with you." He said, eyes narrowing, as he approached John.

John wheezed, eyes filled with fear, while Cameron wrestled against the chains, "Don't hurt him!"

The old man's eyes filled with sadistic glee, kicking John's legs out from under him, forcing him into a sitting position, "Will you give me what I want?"

John's eyes filled with fear, looking to his brother for help. Cameron sighed, head hanging low. Mr. Crockett laughed, before stomping down on John's left ankle.

John cried out in pain, tears in his eyes, while Mr. Crockett laughed, "Do they really mean that much to you, boy? Do they mean to much, that you'd allow your brother to get hurt for you?"

Cameron stayed silent, unwilling to look at what he'd done.

He heard the old man sigh, before a gun was cocked back, "I'll count to three. Tell me the location, or your brother meets his maker."

John was whimpering in fear, while Cameron stayed still, offering a small prayer.

"…One…"

Cameron stayed still, knowing that nothing could be done, "At least his suffering will come to an end…"

"…Two…"

"…B-big brother?" John murmured, crying, "Cameron! Cameron, help me! Please!"

Mr. Crockett laughed, finger on the trigger, "…Three-."

"Four! Uno! Dos!...How you say three in Spanish again?"

The old man turned around just in time to get a shovel to the face, Kian's grim face on the other side, Tyler and…Some guy behind him, "It doesn't matter right now, Hank. We've got to get these guys out of here."

"Sure thing, mom!" He teased, before going over to unlock the other boys.

Kian dropped the shovel, going to help Cameron, quickly getting him unlocked. Cameron offered him a smile, before watching as Kian's gaze fell onto X's dead body.

"…My God…Is that Ethan?"

Cameron nodded, "Yeah…Yeah, it is…"

Kian nodded, his expression grim, before getting back up, looking over the other boys, "We'll get you out of the factory, but after that, we can't help you. Got it?"

They all nodded, faces scared, but filled with determination and hope.

Kian nodded, looking over to Hank, "Hank, do you know the best way out of here?"

Hank gave him a look, "Yo tell me, am I gay?"

"Umm…Yes?"

Hank scowled, before laughing lightly, "I got you in here; we go the same way we came, yes?"

The other boys looked confused, while John rasped, "So, are you gay?"

Cameron sighed, "Doesn't matter. Come on." He said, pulling John up, only to have him cry out, as he slumped over.

"M-my ankle; it's broken." John panicked, eyes wide, "Are you guys gonna leave me behind!?"

"Never again." Kian said, and before anyone could do anything, Kian pulled John over his shoulder, onto his back, before looking up at Hank, "Yo lead them out, I can't climb through the roof with him on my back."

Hank looked at him, confused, before shaking his head, "You're going back through the factory? Kian, listen to yourself; you'll be killed!"

Kian shook his head, hefting John up, "I'll make sure that John makes it out alive; you make sure that they get out alive; you hear me?"

Hank scowled, before clasping his hand, "If you don't make it out alive, I've got to thank you."

Kian nodded, "No problem." He murmured, before looking over to Tyler, "You be a good boy and listen to Hank, okay?"

Tyler tilted his head to the side, confused, before they widened, "No! If you go through that way, they'll kill you."

Kian chuckled lowly, "You be a good boy, alright?"

He didn't wait for an answer, before dashing up the stairs, John's low breathing in his ear, as he ran to meet his fate.

* * *

In the early evening, the steam from the machi9nes rose to create a thick fog, similar to the one used during the escape.

All around, you could hear the grunts of men who walked into metal poles and tripped over the uneven ground.

To Kian, those sounds were the only things keeping himself and John alive.

He pressed his back to the metal wall, breathing heavily, John doing the same, "You alright, Johnny?"

John nodded, "Y-yeah. I'm sorry that you had to risk your-."

"Don't." Kian murmured, heaving him up, before going back to his jog, trying to keep his movements low and soundless, "It's fine. Lest I can do after leaving you and you brother here."

John said nothing, while Kian continued through. The maze was one he knew by heart, having been forced to go through it time and time again. But, unlike every other day, where soot was covering his face, a shovel over his shoulder; today, it was a stake.

Of life and death.

Suddenly, his ear picked movement up, before jumping back, avoiding a switchblade to the throat. Just like that, he broke into a sprint, hearing shouts and calls behind him, as he broke into a sprint. He kept running, ducking when a bullet flew over head, John whimpering lightly.

Kian huffed, breathing growing heavy, before John whispered, "K-Kian, are we…?"

"No." Kian huffed, bucking John up, before dashing faster, his legs protesting as they began to burn at the joints, "We're not going to die. Not here; not now."

John looked like he wanted to protest, only to let out a small squeak, "Look out!"

Kian only did so t the wrong moment, receiving a shovel to the stomach. He fell on his side, making sure not to land on John, as he struggled to breathe. The man that hit him snickered, standing over him, smiling darkly, "You came back, eh? Well then…I'll make sure you don't leave again."

He grabbed Kian b the hair, before whipping his head back, right into a metal machine, before letting him slide down. Kian's head was pounding, ears ringing, as his vision blurred. He could make out John, being dragged away by someone, screaming and kicking as he did so.

Kian reached out, trying to grab him, console him, only to be pulled back.

Kian sighed, head lolling to the side, this was it. He had one job, and he fucked up. He sighed, closing his eyes. Where would be wake up? The underground area, maybe shackled to the stone walls.

He sighed, hearing voices, as he was dragged farther and farther from the light.

It was only then that he realized, "…Cameron?"

"Oh, thank God, he's okay!"

Kian's eyes slowly opened, as he took it in, trying to make due with what he could see. Looming over him was Hank, Cameron and…"…Tyler?"

Tyler grinned, nodding, before jumping in the air, "We did it!"

Kian tilted his head to the side, trying to rise, only to have his head sin, as Hank pushed him back down. Hank grinned, "Don't, bro. You're gonna be fine. Thanks to you; we're all going to be fine."

Kian nodded, looking around from his position. He seemed to be on the top of a building, with the factory billowing smoke from a distance. Even from there, he could tell that it was empty, "…What now?"

Cameron sighed from the side, looking around, grinning, "…We've got no clue."

Tyler grinned, rubbing the back of his head, "Well...Now that you mention it, there maybe place. Hank told me about it."

Hank snapped his fingers, "Yeah, that's right! There's talk of this place, where they accept orphan and homeless boys! It's like some kind of a secret club, a gang!"

Kian gave him a look, "…We're going to a gang? Nope, nada, absolutely fucking not."

"But they'll have food and water." Cameron insisted, watching as his brother coughed in the background, "We need that kind of stuff, Kian. Okay, we don't have to stay; but let's try to find this place at the very least, yeah?"

Kian sighed, looking around, only to find that they all wanted the same, "…Fine. Hank, the hell is this plac called?"

Hank grinned, "I've heard it's called the Phoenix gang. Why?"

* * *

"Hurry it up, Kian!"

Kian snapped out of his daze, looking around for a bit, before shaking his head, "Sorry; just lost in thought."

Tyler grinned, gesturing to the table the four were sitting around, "Your turn!"

Kian nodded, throwing a card down, before Cameron sighed, "…So, what was on your mind, Kian?"

Kian shook his head, wearing a knowing smile, "…Nothing; just the past."

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Ghosts of his past**

 _ **A story of never giving up**_


	2. Chapter 2

**So, if you guys haven't noticed yet, I got the name Zig while looking at a Zigzagoon.**

 **Why I choose that pokemon, out of ll of them?**

 **Well, it's obvious, duh!**

 **Zig's a cool nickname!**

 **...**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

He didn't ask for this.

He didn't know what it meant.

It just…Happened, one day.

All because of a girl.

That single, nameless girl.

* * *

William was good kid. Nice and smart, from a merchant family. Sure, his parents were normally very busy people, normally leaving him alone in there house in the high-middle class, alone with his aunty Gwen; but he didn't mind.

William was a very smart boy, often known in his class as one of the smartest kids, wasn't to bad when it came to looks.

Sure, the kid was a total introvert, but still; he was the perfect kid.

…Right?

William sighed, hefting his bag up higher on his shoulder, before continuing his walk. He was coming home from school, a bit tired and weary, but also excited.

Today, he'd finally gotten a perfect score of his test, the great and almighty one hundred percent on a test. And he knew what that meant. For every perfect test he got, his father, Liam Abbot, would take him out on the night, and as a family, they'd all go out and eat anywhere he wanted.

That thought alone was enough to make him squeal like a girl, as he ran on-

"SOMEONE, HELP!"

He stopped, confused, before backtracking a bit. He peeked into the alley way, eyes going wide.

It was a girl from his class, someone new if he remembered correctly. She was pushed up against the wall, the man doing so had a knife held up to her neck. The girl was screaming, tying to kick the man away, only to have the knife dig under her chin. She was crying, looking around frantically, only to have her eyes widen as they landed onto William, "WILLIAM, HELP ME; PLEASE!"

William could only stand in shock, eyes wide, unable to know what to do. Time seemed to slow, as the man looked over, his eyes going wide as William backed up a bit.

He panicked.

The girl's eyes went wide, as the knife went right into her neck, blood gushing from the wound, as the man let her slide down the wall.

The man rushed past, pushing William to the side, before dashing off.

William's eyes widened, as he slowly walked over to the body, mouth open in shock. He couldn't believe it, he just…And then she…

He knelt next to the body. Her blink eyes looked up at him, her mouth twisted into a frown, "…You…Let me…Die…"

William took her hand, "N-no, I didn't, I…I'm sorry."

Her eyes closed one last time, before she passed on.

William's eyes went wide, as he took hold of her shoulders, "I didn't mean it, I'm sorry, I should have helped you, I'm so sorry!"

But bye then, it was too late. She'd already passed on.

He gulped, looking her body over once more, before feeling something cold pass down his spine. He looked around the body. A sickening glow came from it, before a hand came down behind him.

He jumped, backing up, eyes wide. Behind him, stood a ghost. It…It was her. Her neck was still bleeding, her transparent body, giving off a light white glow.

He jumped back, eyes wide, and full of fear, "…I'm…Sorry…"

She said nothing, before looking up to the sky. He must have blinked, cause once he opened his eyes, she was gone.

He blinked, looking around, only to find the body still there.

He jumped back, fear stricken, before turning around. He dashed right back home, forgetting all bout the happiness he'd felt only moments ago, as he ran for his life.

* * *

For the past two weeks, William was one edge. Every time the wind blew open the window, or when the door would open and close on its own.

It would seem as if no one else really noticed, but he could feel it. Something he hadn't been able to feel or do before, it just suddenly hit him, as if the door to a whole new world was open for him.

"William, is something wrong?"

He jolted himself back to the real world, looking around the table sheepishly. All round, his mother, father and aunty all gave him some strange looks, "Nothing."

His father gave him look, "Son, are you hiding something?"

"N-no."

"That settles it," His aunty murmured, sipping some water, "The boy's shy, but he ain't never stuttered.

His mother scowled, before taking his hands into her own, "What's wrong, dear?"

William wanted to push them back, he didn't want to speak of it. But they were family, and if you're to trust anyone, they're on the top of the list, "…I can see them…"

His aunty scowled, "What are you talking about?"

"…I can see…d-dead people."

* * *

William scowled to himself, as he put some bottles of water into a rag tag bag.

He knew he shouldn't have told.

Sure enough, the greed in his family's heart was strong, strong enough to try and make profit out of him.

They didn't care if the public saw him s insane or wise, to them, money is money.

He blinked back the tears, as he pulled the bag over his shoulder.

He was done with it, all of it. He wanted a family, not…Not what they were.

"Going somewhere, bucko?"

William gasped, jumping back to see his aunt standing there, eyes glassed over, bored, "…Y-yes."

She guffawed, "You think that just because your parents are out; you can just up nd leave? I don't think so."

William tried to reach the door, only to have her block it, smirking, "I knew you were trouble; huh? All you wanted was the fate and glory; how does it feel, kid?"

William shook his head, "I….I never sked for this!"

William tried to run up to his room, only to jump back, as a knife dug itself into the wall next to him, cutting into his cheek. His aunt's eyes went crazy, as she picked up another knife, smirking, "Tough luck, kid; that's life. You don't have a choice."

He panicked, looking around, hands up, "W-why are you doing this?"

She laughed, cold and bitter laugh, "Why? Why not, little boy!? Thanks to you, my sister is away with that….That freak! All the time, to pay for you! It's all because of you! SHE CHOOSES YOU OVER HER OWN LITTLE SISTER!"

William couldn't make sense of half of what she was saying anymore. Something was very wrong, as for how she was acting. His aunty never liked him much, but this...This was much to extreme.

"P-please, what did I d-do wrong?"

The aunty sneered, throwing another knife, as if she were in a sort od drunk rage, "EVERYTHING!"

William pried the knife from the wall, holding it between himself and her, "D-don't make me hurt you! I…I don't want to, but I will if I have to!"

She laughed, eyes wide with a crazed insanity, "Like you'd ever pull a knife on me!"

William gulped, his hand shaking, "I…I w-will!"

The aunty grinned, before rushing at him, a knife out, "YOU SOUND SCARED!"

William looked away, as he threw the knife hand out, trying to defend himself how he could.

He ended up doing the one thing he never wanted to.

His eyes widened, as blood coated his hands. His aunt's eyes widened with horror, as she looked down at the large bloodied gash on her stomach. She looked up at William, eyes filled with both insanity and horror, "You…You little…shit…" She murmured, before falling.

William looked the body over in horror, dropping the bloodied blade. Looking at his aunty, as he life spilled out before his eyes, "I'm…I'm s-so sorry!"

All she did was grin, looking him over, as her eyes began to droop, "You…Little monster…I knew you…could do it…Ha…Hahaha…He wasn't kidding."

William gave his dying aunt a look, "W-what are you talking about!?"

She simply laughed, "He told me…That you…weren't normal…Should have…Known…"

He tried to get more out of her, to get more information, anything, something, "What are you talking about!? Who are you talking about!? TELL ME!"

But by then, it was to late. She'd passed on already.

He jumped back, as an angry cackle flew through the air, looking around, "…H-hello?"

He jumped back, as a dark red aura came from behind him. He jumped back, gasping, as a bloody red ghost version of his aunt stood behind him, her stomach still bleeding heavily, as she whipped her head back, cackling, "Can you see me for what I am now, boy?" She snickered, before lunging for him.

William screamed, jumping back, covering his face, as a cold wind pasted through him. He jumped up, grabbing his bag, and ran for the door. He was crying, the tears making his vision blurry, for who knew how long. He ran till he was exhausted, only to keep running.

He didn't notice the evil soul getting dragged into hell, nor did he notice the sun rising. All he did know was that, when he did stop, he fell right to the ground, sleeping.

* * *

"Alrighty then, Willy! Try it now."

William took in a deep breath, as he "stepped" into the two metal legs. It had been about a week since he's lost them, but Oliver and Zig were determined not to let him be unable to walk for the rest of his life.

Oliver winced, when William fell over, "You okay, William? If you want, we don't 'ave to do this today."

William shook his head, "No…No, I'm fine." He murmured, tugging at the straps keeping his stubs-for-legs in the mechanism, as he got back up, determination in his eyes, "I can do it."

Zig scowled, as he fell over again, "We won't blame you if you decide to quit it."

"I'm not giving up!"

Zig's eyes went wide, while Oliver tried not to laugh, "Okay, fine; have it your way then."

William once again readjusted the straps, before rising, putting his full weight onto the two metal legs. Unlike the first thousand tries, he managed to stay there. His eyes lit up with excitement, "Guys! Guys, I did it!"

"Good job." Oliver called back, "Now try walking!"

William felt a small part of him break inside, only to brighten up with a shy smile, "On it!"

Who knows? Without that determination in him, he might not be where he is today.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Slum life**

 _ **A story of hope**_


	3. Chapter 3

**It's been a while, huh?**

 **Anyway, I'm going to be busy for most of the weekend, which means that It'll be a while until the next update of anything.**

 **But, till then, you've still got a chapter to read!**

 **And thus, let's move on!**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Slum life**

 _A story of hope_

On the streets on the slums, two people sat, one with dirty blonde hair and dull blue eyes, the other the same, but his eyes were a lot more bright, hair a bit longer.

One of the boys sighed, looking over to his friend, "Hey, Oliver; should we begin to head back?"

Oliver sighed, looking up at the clouds, "…Soon. I don't want to be around when Kiko comes round this part of town; it's never a good idea to 'ave a chat with that guy."

Mathew nodded, leaning back bit more, before sighing, "If you say so."

Oliver's stomach rumbled, which made the boy groan, "Damn; I don't think I'll live to see another day, Mathew."

Mathew gave him a grin, "Don't give up on your hope."

Oliver groaned, "Shut up about that; that's all you even talk about these days. 'ope."

Mathew only laughed, before slumping back over, remaining silent.

It's been like this for all their lives. What time wasn't spent "hanging out" was spent trying to gather money, food, anything.

Two homeless boys in the slums weren't going to make it very far in life.

Finally, Mathew rose, looking around for a bit, "…I'm gonna go and head back. Meet you there?"

"Yeah; yeah, sure thing."

Mathew gave his friend a look, not entirely sure of what to make of that answer, only to sigh, nodding as he walked off, "I'll…see you later on, I guess."

Oliver nodded, looking on at the sky, as Mathew left. He wasn't sure what was wrong, but he knew for sure that something wasn't all right and dandy.

Mathew shivered, clutching to the little ragged shirt he had, the very thing torn in so many places that he didn't look like much of a shirt anymore.

The cold nights of London really weren't that good; but, it was something.

He missed the moments when he had the chance to stay in that foster home. It wasn't much, but it was something. But no, he and Oliver figured that they could make it out on there own.

Oh, how wrong they were.

In the first five minutes of leaving, they realized there mistake of bringing only there wits.

They wouldn't make it for long.

He groaned, holding his head, why did he ever decide to give all of that up!?

Suddenly, he jumped, when a scream pierced the air. He knew te sound to well.

It was Oliver.

Mathew made a mad dash for Oliver's last location, a bit teary eyed. He couldn't lose Oliver; all they had left was Oliver. Without him…

…Mathew wasn't sure how long he'd last.

Finally, he turned the corner to where he'd last seen Oliver, Hey, what the hell-?" He asked, only to stop in mid sentence.

Around Oliver, about five bodies lied on the floor, with one long figure standing. Oliver sat there, in the same position, a terrified look on his face. He looked up at the person, looking over the hand that held a gun, the other a knife .Both hands were gloved, the slim arms covered by the shadows.

Oliver gulped, "…W-who are you?"

The person tuned around, periwinkle eyes glowing in an almost evil way, only to smile, pulling down her hood. Brown hair fell out of the hood, as she girl shook her head, freeing her hair, while grinning, "Erin. Erin Dust." She said, helping Oliver up, before sighing, "You okay?"

"Y-yeah." Oliver murmured, dusting himself off, before looking her over, "S-so, your name is Erin Dust, r-right?"

"Yeah!" Erin said, puffing out her chest, "The Phoenix herself!"

Oliver gave her a look, only to shake his head, slowly rising, "T-thank you, Erin; but, by any chance, do you know why these people were after us?"

Erin inspected one of them, before pulling down the sleeve of one of them, exposing the sign of a dragon tattooed in, "Just as I thought," She murmured, before looking up at the two of them over, "You guys…You're screwed."

Mathew felt like his eyes were about to pop out of his eye sockets, "…W-why!?"

Erin merely shrugged, "I don't know; but these guys…These guys have been watching you two for a while now. I don't know; maybe they're scouting out for people to join?"

"But we don't want to join Kiko's gang!" Mathew shouted, pulling at his hair lightly. He looked over to Oliver, "We don't want to join a gang; right?"

Oliver stayed silent, only to look up at Erin, " 'ow do we get them off of our trail?"

Erin looked him over, before grinning, slapping his back, "Well, do I have the trick for you!" She murmured, walking about, "So, if ya want; I could help you out of this; simple as that."

"I don't like it." Mathew cut in, a bit scared. He didn't like anything that had anything to do with gangs, on matter how big or small. He gave Oliver a pleading look, only to be ignored.

"What do we do?" Oliver asked, his cold calculating eyes looking Erin over. Mathew could only watch, mouth open and wide. Oliver didn't trust easy; heck, he barely trusted at all! He hated the feeling, to know that his best friend, the very guy that he'd grown up with on the streets; trusting a stranger!

And worse; it was a girl!

What happened to bros before hoes!?

He watched as the two spoke, before Oliver's head popped back up, giving Mathew a look, "I thought that you'd went back. Go on, I'll meet you there."

Just like that, something inside of Mathew broke, as his feet carried him away without orders. Inside, his hope cracked, as he walked head down, alone.

But he had to hold on, right? At this point, hope was all he had.

* * *

Two weeks.

Mathew sighed, leaning up against the wall. He was too weak to move, too weak to speak.

And why?

He hadn't eaten anything for the two weeks; all because of Oliver.

For two weeks; he was gone.

Poof.

Vanished.

And why?

All because of that odd Erin girl.

Mathew wheezed, only to sigh. He was too weak to be angry! This was bull shit! A large helping heft of bull-

" 'ey."

Mathew would have jumped if he'd had the strength, as he looked up at Oliver. At first, he was simply shocked, who was this boy? Oliver was always a see through skeleton, with sunken in eyes, tired eyes.

He's never looked this…Alive. He wore a new white shirt and brown shorts, his arms still skinny, but they had muscle on them now. He looked so…different, "…Oliver?"

Oliver nodded, running a hand through his hair, "Yeah…Look, I'm sorry for just…vanishing on you. I didn't think that it would take that long-."

"What are you talking about?" Mathew cut in, confused, before forcing himself to rise, concern and fear in his system, "What happened?"

Oliver rubbed the back of his head, "Well…Me and Erin went to go and take care of it all-."

"Oliver." Mathew rasped out sternly, trying to manage as much as he could in his state, "What did you two do?"

"We…We went and killed them."

Mathew's eyes widened, only now did it all push into place, "Is that it then!?" He shouted to the best of his ability, annoyed. While he'd been starving, waiting as he was told to; Oliver was going on, doing what he wanted; hell, who knows what he did!?

Oliver sighed, "Mathew; don't throw everything out of proportion-."

"I'm not!'" Mathew snapped, "I'm just pointing out what you did! Oliver; that was much to reckless! You could have died!" Mathew was crying at this point, shaking uncontrollably in his rage, "…Why?"

Oliver gave him a look, before placing a hand on his shoulder, "…She taught me a think or two; while I was out."

Mathew's eyes hardened once again, "Like what?"

Oliver laughed lightly, "Well, she told me that I don't 'ave the 'eart to kill anyone; so she taught me 'ow to 'elp instead."

"…Oh?"

Oliver smiled, as if he understood, "Look, Mathew…I'm sorry, man. I…I thought it would be quick; I didn't want to leave you alone for so long. I didn't mean to do that."

Mathew wanted to remain angry at him, make him pay for it; only to stop. How could he ever be mad at Oliver, the very boy who'd stood by his side for as long as he could remember? The very one that had saved his ass time and time again, "…It's okay."

"No; no it wasn't." Oliver cut in, shaking his head, "It was wrong of me. I'm sorry, man."

With that, Mathew smiled. It was okay. Everything was going to be okay. He sighed happily, "So, no more of this Erin; right?"

Oliver's expression felt, as he rubbed the back of his head, "Well, no…Umm, you see…"

As fast as he felt happy, the anger began to seep in once again, Mathew's eye twitching, "…What are you talking about?"

Oliver held his hands, "…I…She offered me something."

"WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?"

"She offered me safety!" Oliver murmured, "She wants my talent. She wants me help. She'll be dropping by later…To take me with her-."

"No." Mathew growled, only to cough, hacking weakly, "You can't leave."

Oliver paled, as if he'd seen a ghost, "I'm sorry, Mathew; but this is for the best."

"No it's not!"

"…Look, I can't explain it all right now, but I promise you that I will as soon as I've got the del sealed nd ready to go-."

"NO." Mathew growled, "Stop being so selfish-."

"Is this a bad time?"

The two turned around to see Erin standing there, waiting. She had her hands in her pockets, smiling. Mathew swore that her eyes glistered darkly.

Oliver sighed, shaking his head, "No. I'm ready to 'ead out of 'ere when you are."

Mathew gave him a look, only to be ignored, as Oliver walked off. Erin nodded, turning around, only to ask, "And your friend?"

"…No."

Mathew watched with wide eyes, as Oliver walked on. The little hope he did have, the tiny bit, broke that one second.

Oliver.

His oldest friend.

His only friend.

His brother.

…Left him.

Mathew slumped down, allowing his eyes to close, as he watched the two walk off. He no longer had hope; and without that, he no longer had the will to live.

* * *

"Mathew!"

"Oh my God, he's not breathing!"

"No, 'e can't be-."

"I'm sorry, Oliver; he can't be alive right now."

Oliver's eyes began to tear up, as Erin excused herself out of the room to say his goodbyes.

Oliver couldn't feel worse. He didn't mean for this to happen. He really didn't. It had been the plan from the beginning; to get Erin to like him, then, to get a good spot for Mathew. Sure, Erin had yet to make a gang, but she really wasn't to far.

He had wanted it to be a surprise for Mathew.

Not the reason he had a heart attack.

It was about half an hour after the incident./ He was on his way back with Erin to meet Fero, only to hear a body slump over. He'd only turned around in time to see Mathew's eyes roll back, slumping over.

Erin had jumped into action first; trying to bring him back, only to fail.

His heart had stopped.

And so, here they were, in Fero's base. He was the only reason that Mathew was even let in was because of the fact that Erin had dragged Mathew in.

Oliver remembered one of them, Val Erin called him, push a gun at his chest, ready to blow his chest open, only to have Erin defend him.

And thus, Mathew was put onto a bed.

Bringing us to the present.

Oliver sniffled, reaching out to grab Mathew's hand. He never meant for this to happen.

"Forgive me."

A tear felt onto Mathew's shirt, as Oliver hunched over.

"I…I didn't mean to do this, I never did…I meant for the best of us, Mathew…I wanted something better for us, that's the only reason I agreed to go with 'er. I know you didn't like 'er, but I did it for us- no, I did it for you."

Oliver couldn't breathe through his tears, as he clutched Mathew's hand tighter. Even if he was gone, he was afraid that he'd disappear forever.

"…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…"

He was able to hold back the tears, long enough to stare at his best friends face. The face that he'd spent years looked over, the one that he'd lived with for years.

He'd died with a small pout on his face, the same expression that he always held when Oliver had said no or when he hadn't agreed with him.

"…Come on, Mathew." Oliver said quietly, "Keep the 'ope. You always told me to do that, keep the 'op alive. Come on then, Mathew; it's your turn. Wake up."

His chest didn't move, as Oliver waited for him.

"Come on, Mathew; don't give p on your 'ope. Don't do this to me, Mathew. Don't leave me. I'd never leave you. Don't allow it to take over, Mathew. Keep your 'ope."

Silence.

"Wake up, Mathew."

Oliver jumped, when he heard it.

A heart beat.

…No way…

"…Mathew?"

Just like that, Mathew's eyes flew open, as he jolted up, coughing and hacking. Oliver laughed, tears still in his eyes, as he held Mathew close in a hug, laughing into his shoulder, before pulling away, looking Mathew over, "…Mathew?"

"What?"

Oliver nodded, "Yep, it's you."

Mathew nodded, coughing, only to laugh later on, "I hear you talking about hope-."

"Don't bring that word up." Oliver insisted, trying to act firm and serious, only to break into a smile, "I've 'ad enough 'ope for now."

Mathew smiled lightly, only to look around, "…Where are we?"

Oliver nodded, explaining it all thoroughly. Mathew wasn't sure what the expect, only to put it off to the side. He knew deep down, that he could find a way to talk him out of the whole gang stuff.

Right?

* * *

"Damnit, Mathew, use your legs and 'elp me push this stuff!"

Mathew shook his head, before grabbing the bottom of the couch, pushing it all the way over.

It was Wednesday, Erin was at the mansion, and the base was packed with boys. Everyone knew what those conditions were meant for.

Training/fight night.

Oliver grinned, before looking Mathew over, seeing the ring that the boys had formed around the two of them, "You think that you can take me on?"

"I don't think so." Mathew murmured, before cracking his knuckles, "I know so."

"That's what you've said every other time I've beaten you." Oliver shot back, a large grin on his face, "In fact, this 'as got to be my ninety ninth time winning, chalked up and all."

Mathew scowled, stepping forward, "But you haven't even-."

WHAM!

Before he knew it, Mathew was flat on his back, Oliver over him, smiling, "Now it's a 'undrend."

With that, the crowd of boys went crazy, either cheering, booing, or simply making noise.

Mathew groaned, rubbing his head, as he rose. He then grinning, giving Oliver a look, "Hope you've got more then just that up your sleeve."

Oliver guffawed, "Like you can beat me."

Mathew smirked, "I can…All I need is hope."

Oliver's eyes went wide, before groaning, "Not that crap again!" He shouted, before dashing forward, fist raised and ready to strike.

Mathew merely smiled, ready to fee the pain of defying Oliver, before aiming a kick for Oliver's side.

He simply stayed positive.

And, as always, he kept his hope alive.

You know, even after being knocked back to the ground for a full half an hour.

* * *

 **Oliver knows Judo.**

 **Erin: Only because I taught him!**

 **Amy: I bet I can fight better then you can!**

 **Erin: I've had more years of experience!**

 **Amy: I'm a badass!**

 **Erin: I kill bad asses!**

 **Oliver: What the 'ell you guys!? This is my chapter! Lemme live it out and enjoy not being in the shadow of Erin!**

 **Erin:...**

 **Amy:...Shadow of the Erin-**

 **Me: Oh shut up.**

 **Oliver: Yeah. None of that crap.**

 **Me:...Anyway...**

 **Like it?**

 **Hate it?**

 **Tell me in the reviews!**

 **Oh, by the way...**

 **Chapter 4: From Brown to Gold**

 _ **The ultimate story of greed**_

 **Well, till next time!**

 **Bai bai!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Let's get on with it, you already know who's story this is for.**

 **And so, ONWARDS!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: From Brown to Gold**

 _Ultimate story of greed_

A tall manor stood in the distance of London, the towering structure casting a shadow down onto the ground around.

Inside, a tall male stood at his desk, a phone on his shoulder, "Ah, yes; Elias and James will be ready to go soon. Oh? That's okay, if you're unavailable for them now, I can wait."

The man's face scrunched up with a scowl, only to sigh, "That is fine…No, really it is. I'll hold on to them, I'll go ahead and…Alright. Thank you for your time."

The man waited for the other side to hang up, before throwing the phone, frustrated. A tired smile came to his face, as he leaned back on his chair, holding his hand over his head, "…What will I ever do with those two?"

 _Elias giggled, dashing as fast as his five year old legs would allow him, "Mommy, is he awake yet?" He asked, while pushing his way into a room._

 _A women came up behind him, smiling, "Now then, Elias; let your baby brother sleep-."_

 _"But I wanna play with him!"_

The man sighed, breathing in, "They need help…I don't know how much longer I can keep this up…"

 _Two voices ran down the hall, both giggling like mad, as the door was thrown open, "Daddy, daddy come on, mommy says that we should all have some family time!"_

 _The man behind the desk sighed, "Not now. Daddy's busy, he's got work to do."_

A knock came to the door, causing the man to jump, "Enter."

He regretted it instantly.

"H-hey, dad." James murmured, slinking inside the office, "Are you busy?"

 _"I don't have time for freaks like you."_

"Of course, James; what can I do for you?"

 _"You monsters, she's not breathing!"_

"…Mom's funeral's gonna be soon; wanna walk with us?"

 _"What…What did you two do!?"_

"…I'll be down soon, okay?"

 _"…We fixed her…Aren't you proud?"_

"Okay!" James nodded, before walking out, a small smile on his face as he left.

Finally, the father could allow his happy and bright façade to fade away, as he leaned back. How could he had been so foolish? He'd seen it in Elias, but not James…Not poor innocent James…

 _"Don't look so surprised. This only happens to the best of us, yes?"_

"That kid; when I find him, he'll-."

"What will you do?"

The father jumped back, having not have noticed the unexpected visitor, "…Y-you…"

"You thought that I wouldn't have noticed, eh? Well, guess what; you're wrong about that. I'll know. I've always known. I'll always know. This…This is all a fake. The only thing that is real anymore is…Money."

Elias smiled, "Yes; me." He smirked, before slipping something out of his jacket.

A gun.

"Now, I heard you turned James down. Not a smart move." Elias murmured, cocking the gun back, "Not very nice either, huh, dad?" He spat the last word out.

 _"Ashton, come quickly!"_

 _"What is it, Abby?"_

 _"Someone left a baby boy at the door!"_

 _"…Oh?"_

 _"Ashton, none of that! I know you don't like children, but please, let me help the little boy!"_

 _"…Bring it in."_

 _"He has a name! It's on the blanket…Elias."_

The man jumped back, "Calm down, Elias Brown-."

"Don't call me that." Elias sneered, before laughing lightly, "I never did like Brown. Gold is so much better."

"Y-you don't have to do this!" The man insisted, "You don't have to-."

"Become the greedy man you did?" Elias asked, before stifling laugh, "I don't see why not. I mean, you're perfectly fine; an arranged marriage with a nice women- oh, wait; never mind."

Elias smiled darkly, "She's dead now."

The man pressed his eyes shut, "…How could you? She's the only reason you're alive right now! How could you be so damn cruel."

 _"Honey, come quickly!"_

 _"What is it this time?"_

 _"I'm…I'm with child! We're going to have another bundle of joy!"_

 _"…Oh."_

 _"At least act like you're happy? Elias, you're going to have a baby brother!"_

Elias grinned, "You know, one day, I'll look back at this moment Maybe I'll feel a bit of remorse, or maybe some anger for what I've done." He then smiled larger, "But, then I'll remember; everything in this world is so materialistic. Nothing lasts, so mine as well do what you must to live to the fullest."

Elias sighed, titling his head back, "Isn't that right, Ashton Brown?"

 _"Ashton, I've got a question."_

 _"Hmm? What is it, Abby?"_

 _"…Can we have children?"_

 _"W-what? No!"_

 _"…Why not?"_

 _"Don't you see it? Once we have one, we'll want another! More and more, until they outnumber us."_

 _"You can't actually think that children would do that!"_

 _"The only way to keep what we have is to have nothing to waste it on."_

"Do not speak to me like that, I am your father!"

"Father? How dare you speak to me like that! You're simply another man in this vast world, one that got stuck with me…And hoped that I'd move on!" Elias smiled, "Any last words?"

Ashton simply stared the boy down, "…You'll never get away with this."

Elias laughed, "I already have."

* * *

"Elias and James Brown, the two of you are charged with charges of murder of Abby and Ashton Brown, along with other counts of gang activity. Do you object?"

"…"

"…"

"…Alright then. You'll spend the rest of your lives in prison!"

"…"

"…You don't scare us."

"…Any last words from the two of you?"

"…"

"…Go fuck yourself."

"Gage, calm down. We've had this coming for a while now."

"…Gold?"

"Give it up already."

"…Yeah, fine."

* * *

Gold looked up from his cell, at the only source of light in the whole area, coming from the bared window on the wall.

"…Hey, James."

Gage looked up at him. All his life, Elias had ben his idol. Even after his mother passed on, after Elias came back with there father's body, "…Yes, Elias?"

"…We're getting out of here."

"Okay."

"…We'll move far away, start over. Japan's far from here; we can do it."

"Okay."

Elias sighed, rubbing his forehead, "…James."

"Hmm?"

"…Do you trust me?"

"…I do."

"…Good."

James's eyes widened, as something sharp was stabbed into his stomach. His eyes went wide, as Elias gazed into them soullessly. A sharp gasp was ripped from his chest, as Elias pulled the sharp piece of rock from his brother's chest.

Elias's face perked up, as James slid to the ground, "Sorry; but when I said we, I really meant me. Remember that cousin of ours in Japan? They'll be here to break us out soon."

"…Then…why?"

"Isn't it obvious? I can't have you weighting me down any more." Elias smirked, "Sorry, kid; but you never really were my brother."

All James could see was black, as he slowly fell back, coughing out blood, "…E…Elias-."

"Shut up and die already, damnit."

Little did he know that, while sitting there, a tear fell down the side of his face. Just then, the roof of the prison cracked, as it imploded.

Elias looked up, tears streaming down his face, "About time…"

"What happened to James!?"

"He…Didn't make it, Kikimano."

"Oh…A true shame."

"Nonsense. He was just another piece. Let's get going. We've got a lot of work to do."

* * *

 **Don't you just enjoy feeling remorse for those enemies?**

 **Don't worry though guys, you don't have to feel bd for these pieces of shit. It's Godl and Gage; no one likes them.**

 **Amy: Well, you gotta feel a bit bad for Gage.**

 **Erin: Hmm...Nah. I hate him; go he's dead. But Gold...He's out...**

 **Amy: For once, I'm sure we can agree.**

 **Me: Hush now, it doesn't matter. For now, at least.**

 **Amy:...I don't like that.**

 **Erin: Not one bit.**

 **Me And this is where it all comes to an end. I hope you guys enjoyed it, leave a review if you did, and I'll cya guys later!**

 **Till then, bai bai!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Yin and Yang**

 **A story of balance**


	5. Chapter 5

**Who's ready for everyone's favorite twins?**

 **Amy: Hikaru and Kaoru?**

 **Me:...These guys will know what I mean...**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Yin and Yang**

 _Story of learning balance_

Jake woke to the sound of metal on metal, shaking from his nightmare. In his head, he made himself believe that life was better then this. That the cold stone walls were really his old room of light blue. In his head, the cold ground was really a nice dark blue carpet.

He cringed when the person next to him groaned, only to sigh, eyes narrowed, "Jacob, move over."

"…Fuck off."

Jake growled, pushing Jacob off of the moth-eaten mattress, on to the cold ground, only to have a hand grab his own, pulling him out with him.

Jake growled, his twin doing the same, "This is all your fault."

"Like you're any better,"

Jake growled, glaring at the mirror image of himself. There was no one else in the world that he hated more. His twin…

"Go back to sleep, you piece of shit."

Jake growled, before turning back over, taking as much of the blanket with him, "At least I'm the better looking piece of crap!"

Jake turned his back to his brother, only to stifle a sob, crying himself to sleep.

It was his fault.

It was always his fault.

* * *

Years before, Jake grinned, pulling at the sleeves of his new blazer, "How do I look, mom?"

The women before him smiled, picking up the little boy, "You look so nice, Jake!" She smiled, only to have the other twin rush in after.

Jacob scowled, giving his brother a look, before smiling at his mom, "But I look better! Right, mom?"

The women simply smiled, pressing kiss to both of there heads, "Now then, listen, both of you." She scolded lightly, before going on, "You two shouldn't be fighting."

"Why not?" Jacob moaned, giving Jake a look.

"The only thing we agree on is fighting!" Jake agreed.

Their mother frowned, shaking her head, before making them look at each other, "Now, what do you see?"

Jake glared at Jacob, only to have his twin mirror his expression. The mother sighed, before rubbing both of there foreheads, "You know what I see? I see two twins that should be best friends, rather then hatting each others guts."

Jake stuck out his tongue, Jacob doing the same. Jake then sighed, "Why would I need him when I've got you, mom?"

The moth sighed, trying to hold back the want to hit him upside the head, "Jake, my boy, you're kind, loving and caring. But, your brother is your other half. I won't always be around for you. That's why you should always be at each other's side."

Jake and Jacob couldn't even look at each other anymore, only to have Jacob pipe up, "But I didn't ask to be an exact replica of my brother."

"Neither did I."

The mother sighed, holding her head, before groaning, "…I can't make either of you act how I want you to, but I can give you advice. You're both each others best friends. When the worlds against you, you've always got each other, okay?"

"…Yes, mom."

"Sure thing, mom."

But both knew the empty promise. Both knew that, no matter what, they'd hate each other till the day they died.

* * *

"Wake up already, you little rich brats!"

Jacob gasped, as ice cold water hit him. He groaned, shooting up from the ground, rubbing his eyes.

From outside the cell, a man in the shadows stood, hands crossed behind his back, "So, these are the famous Norens twins." He scoffed, "In all honesty, you're not worth how much your father sold you both for, but, I guess you'll both do."

Jacob's eyes watered lightly, before he ran for the cage, trying to reach the man, even if just for a second, "I'll kill you!" Jacob shouted.

From behind him, Jake simply watched, as the man kicked Jacob through the cell bars, "Pathetic." He groaned, before walking off, "I'll fetch you both when work begins, till then…Don't kill each other."

The man left with a sickly grin, his footsteps exiting the room with sharp clacks.

The two were silent for a few seconds, before Jake scowled from behind him, "This is all your fault."

Jacob scowled, turning to face himself. Hating himself was taken to a whole new level when you had a twin like him, "Oh? How, do tell."

"If you had run when I told you to, none of this would have happened!" Jake shouted.

"Well, if I had run, we'd both be dead!" Jacob shouted back.

Jake scowled, before lunging for him, teeth bared. Jacob threw his head back, eliciting a cry of shock and pain, as his twin's teeth sunk into his neck, "DUDE, THE FUCK!?"

"I HATE YOU!" Jake shouted.

"I HATE YOU MORE!" Jacob shouted back.

* * *

The only thing stopping Jacob from crying was the fact that Jake had yet to allow the water works to fall.

It was oddly warm and sunny outside on that day, as if heaven was yet to notice or care that someone had died.

The reception was taken outside, where the coffin had already been buried, the tombstone reading

 **"Violet Norens"**

 **"A wife, a mother, a great person."**

Jacob looked to there father, who for once, was silent. The very fact that he wasn't laughing scared him to no end. The older man simply got up, and walked away, head down in defeat.

Jacob looked over to his twin, how growled, giving him a look, "This…Is all your fault."

"My fault? My fault!? How is it all my fault!?" Jacob challenged, tears threatening to fall.

"I…I don't know! It's not my fault she's dead, it's yours!"

"You're such a child, I didn't do it, you did!"

"Shut up!"

"Go die!"

A stray howl of the wind whistled by, as the two fought next to the final resting place of there mother.

The only person who could keep them sane together.

* * *

Jake groaned, as the food was slid under the bars, the sloppy mush known as breakfast.

"Eat up." The shadowed man said, "We're going to be selling you both today; I'd hate to lose money because you both look like you haven't eaten in weeks."

As gross as the food was, Jake managed to scarf it all down, nearly eating the tray it had come on.

Jacob made a sound from behind him, before pushing past his brother, eyes narrowed, "Where's my share!?"

Jake gave him a look, "Ate it."

Jacob growled, before tackling the slightly smaller twin down, choking him.

"What…Are you…Doing!?" Jake gurgled, the only thing he could see being his brother's angry red eyes.

"…I…HATE…you…" Jacob managed, smirking sadistically.

Just then, time stood still, when something was thrown at them from the adjacent cell, a piece of bread. Jacob scurried off of his brother, gobbling it down quickly, before looking up to the person who'd thrown it.

It was a girl, maybe a bit older then them, with periwinkle eyes and some shade of purple hair. She gave them both a dastardly grin, smirking to herself, as she clapped, "Bravo, really; you two are a riot."

Jake growled from behind Jacob, eyes narrowed, "Who the hell are you?"

The girl put a hand on her chest, trying to seem annoyed and hurt, "Why, I just gave you food; doesn't that make us friends enough?"

Jake merely growled, "I like you about as much as I like this guy."

Jacob scowled right back, before the girl got up from where she was sitting. She bowed, "Erika Ackerman; but just Erin works." She smirked, "A trustworthy friend, at your service."

Jake gave her a look, "You're about as trustworthy as dust."

Erin gave a knowing smile, before standing up, "Look, I've got an idea on how to get out of here, but I'll need the both of you to help me."

Jacob scowled, "The day I work with him is the day I become his partner in crime!"

"I can second that!" Jake scowled lightly.

Erin sighed, holding her forehead, "…You know, you guys…People like you…I'd assume that you'd both be good friends."

Jake scowled, "Never-."

"-In a million years." Jacob finished, the both of them crossing there arms.

Erin smirked lightly, her short hair a mess on the back of her head, before sticking her face through as much as she could, "Listen, I don't care much for what either of you have been through, but let me help you now." She looked out to the crack in her cell, a bright ray of sun shining through, "They'll be back in half an hour to collect the both of you to sell us all off. If we can time this right, we can get out."

Jake scowled, holding his head. In all honesty, there was no way for this all to work, "You're mad."

Erin's eyes gleamed, "Am I? Or are you just blinded by your own anger?"

It was silent in the holding cells for a few more moments, before finally, Jacob breathed, "I'm in."

Jake gave im a look, still filled with disbelief, "You're a fool."

Jacob gave him a look, "At least I'm trying. Do you wanna go down fighting, or do you wanna rot away here till we're sold like…like slaves!?"

The two twins bickered, slowly coming to the agreement, only to have Erin sigh in the back ground, smirking lightly, "…The Ying and Yang have finally joined…This'll be fun…"

* * *

Nights after the funeral, the once great Norens family mansion was in shambles.

No one wanted work there, for the two twins were at a war that wasn't to end for a while.

Slowly, the grand white walls turned to a darker shade of grey, with cobwebs in the corners.

In a darker hallway, two rooms sat side by side. One belonged to Jake, the other to Jacob. But, if you were to look inside Jacob's room, you'd find it empty.

Why, you ask?

Simple, they'd moved the war into Jake's room.

Jake growled, slamming the pillow into the back of Jacob's head, the twin gasping in pain. Jacob was sick of this, he really was. Do you know how bad it is, to be mistaken for your twin? To be blamed for something your reflection might have done?

Jacob growled, ditching his pillow, before grabbing him by the neck, slamming him into the ground.

Sure, Jake was slightly taller, but Jacob was also a bit stronger.

Jacob held Jake down, causing him to choke, "Get…Off of…Me…" He gasped.

Jacob growled, before finally letting up. He wasn't just about to give in and kill someone…He wouldn't stoop down to his twins level, "The only reason that I won't kill you…Is so that I don't become a murderer like you."

Jake growled, slowly regaining his breath. How dare he do something like that, blaming the death of there mother on him, "I didn't kill her, you psychotic freak!"

Jacob was ready to retaliate, only to stop, "You here that?"

Jake growled, fist clenched, as he glared holes into his twins head, "I'm not falling for that!"

"I'm not kidding." Jacob insisted, getting up.

Jake's hand slid under his nightstand, his hand tightening around the hilt of kitchen knife. After the last chef left, he had time to arm himself with the tiny weapon. It wasn't much, but in close combat with his brother, it would give him a chance.

He crept behind Jacob, knife up and ready to strike, only to have the doors flown open.

Jacob backed up, as a shadowed man walked through, something in the tall man's hand had both of them stuck with terror.

A gun.

"RUN!" Jake screamed, before rushing the man, letting out a manly yell, before striking the man.

He laughed, catching both of Jake's wrists, holding him in the air. Jake looked over to Jacob, fear in his twins eyes, "RUN, DAMNIT!" Jake shouted, squirming.

The man laughed, looking down at the scared Jacob, before turning around, "These are the ones?"

From deep down the hallway, covered by the night, Mr. Norens nodded, eyes sunken in, "Yes."

The shadowed man laughed, looking Jake over, before grabbing Jacob with his other hand. Jacob finally regained the ability to speak, only to have the man say, "How much?"

Jake couldn't believe his eyes, when he saw his father took out pouch, holding it out, "Take it and leave." Mr. Norens insisted.

The man laughed, placing shackles on both of the boys, a connecting chain holding them both to the man's belt, as he took the money, "Will do." He said, bowing, before walking off.

The chains tightened around both of there wrists, pulling both boys away. Jake looked to his father with pleading eyes, only to have him turn away, walking bac into his office.

At that point in life, he wasn't sure what was worse. The fact that his father had sold them, or if it was the fact that he was stuck with his twin.

Thankfully, he didn't need to think about it much, before a fist collided with the back of his head, rendering him knocked out.

* * *

Moments after the plan was said, the shadowed man walked back in, the shackles connected to his belt, "Alrighty then, say your goodbyes now."

In her cell, Erin grinned, "I don't have a reason to, Mr. Kenley Haven."

The shadowed man, Haven, scowled, giving Erin a look, before reaching through the cell bars, slamming her face into the metal.

"Leave her alone!" Jake shouted, only to go on ignored, as Haven opened up the cell, dragging Erin out.

Haven grinned, before kicking her across the face. She groaned, holding her head, only to rise, a small smile on her face, "Gonna have to try…Harder then that."

Haven grinned right back, before grabbing the back of her head, slamming it into the stone wall, "This is what will happen if you don't listen." Haven sneered, snickering at Erin, who slowly slid down the wall, groaning lightly.

Jacob tried to reach out for the stranger that had offered the both of them freedom, only to have the doors open, Haven grabbing them both by the wrists, shackling them. Haven grinned, before placing a collar around both Erin's wrists and ankles, placing a collar on her neck just to make sure.

Haven gave the two of them a look, before poking Erin, who was slowly rising back up, growling lightly, as she clutched her head, "If you want to keep your pretty little selves in one piece, I'd recommend that you don't act like her." Haven murmured, before walking out, dragging the three after him.

He opened the door, only to have the three cover there noses, as they crossed another long hallway. On both sides, cells sat, each holding from two to five children. Each of them looked liked skeletons, as there boney limbs reaching out with silent prayers of help.

"…Erika…Help…Us…" One child said to Erin, who walked down the walls with her head held high, grinning.

She winked, "This time, I'll get out; I'm not letting you down!" A loud cheer sounded, only to be silenced, when Haven got another kick, right into her ribs.

He growled, as if asking for someone to speak out of place, before walking on, dragging Erin behind him.

Just then, it clicked in Jake's mind, as he whispered over to Erin, "What do you mean, 'I won't fail you THIS TIME'?"

All three of them flinched, when Haven laughed, "You think that this is the first time she's tried to escape?" He then laughed again, heaving Erin's chain up, making her stagger, "She's tried and tried again, using the same stupid promises." He then flashed the boys a grin, "She's already promised to get you guys out, right? Well, tough luck, cause it's not happening time."

Jake scowled, before giving Erin a look. The once brave and brilliant girl from before was nothing but a silent shell now.

Had he really been foolish enough to place his trust in someone like her?

Finally, he opened the door at the end of the hallway, a bright light coming from inside. It was a fancy looking place, Haven leading them onto the stage. The walls were lined with red velvet, the table as well, while gold raked across the floors. Many rich looking people sat at the tables, all of them wearing masks, as if it were a masquerade.

Haven made them all stand in the stage, before addressing the crowd, "We have three fine specimens on auction today." He said, gesturing to the children.

Jake couldn't help but feel disgusted. Of all the things his father had sold him into, why was it this!?

The whispering became louder, as Haven loosened the shackles on the twins. However, when it came to Erin, he placed leather straps onto Erin's wrists and ankles, tying her to the ground.

Before Jake could ask, Haven murmured, "Like I said, she's tried to escape before."

Jake gulped, looking over Erin's calm yet scary smile. How was she able to remain so indifferently calm at a time like this?

Just as Haven started the auction, Erin began to hum a small light tune, causing Haven to stop. He turned to give her a look, only to continue on.

Erin grinned, before winking to the other two boys.

Before Jake could react, Haven grabbed his arm, pulling him to the center stage. "This is one of the very Norens twins, Jake Norens. For such a rare little boy, the bidding will start at-."

Jake was loosing the ability to hear, the ability to think, as Haven went on. Was this really happening? Was he really going to be sold?

"Sold to number 17!"

Jake gasped, as his arm was pulled at, into the hands of the person who must have bought him. He began to panic, trying to get away, but held in place by Haven.

Right before the older looking man could get a hold on him, something flew him, making the man topple over, groaning.

Jake turned around, surprise on his face, when he saw his twin standing there. Jacob helped Jake get up, not looking at him, before turning to Erin, "What now!?"

Erin had finally got the last shackle off of her left wrist, rubbing it, before tossing the stray hair clip away. It was only now that he noticed her messy hair was worse then before, almost as crazy as her grin, "Run!" She shouted, before making a dash for the other side of the room.

The guests were slowly coming out of there daze, as the twins ran for Erin, only to be stopped when Haven blocked there path.

He was laughing lightly, arms out and ready to catch them, "You're not getting away!" He shouted, making a grab for them.

In his frantic state, Jake grabbed Jacob's wrist, pulling him back, before weaving through the confused crowd, "Over here!" He shouted.

Jacob nodded, before pulling Jake back, right before one of the guests could grab them, "Look out!"

Jacob gave him a quick glance of thanks, before backing up once again.

Just then, Haven appeared behind them, grabbing Jake's hair, yanking him back. The only thing keeping him on his feet was Jacob's hand, refusing to let go.

Haven snickered, "Just like the little dust girl, huh? Think you're all that." Haven laughed, before pulling harder, eliciting a cry of pain from Jake.

Just then, Haven's face fell, as his knees buckled, Erin right behind him. She grinned, holding what looked to be the broken handle of a broom, "Come on then, let's get!" She shouted, before running, making a clear path for the two to follow.

Jacob nodded, pulling his twin along, before shouting, "What about the others?"

"They're loaded and fine." Erin shouted back, jumping over another masked person, before hitting one out of the way with her makeshift weapon, grinning to herself, before whistling sharply.

Right as it finished, Jake swore that he heard a melody in return, as Erin pushed the doors open, leading into the night.

Outside, a single old looking carriage stood, with the driver slowly dozing off.

"FERO!" Erin shouted, not having to turn around to know that the masked people were after them, nor did she need to know that they were more then angry.

Erin jumped right into the back, reaching to grab Jacob, helping him get in, before reaching out for Jake.

Jake reached to meet her hand, only to be jerked backwards by a force to strong for him. "YOU'LL NEVER LEAVE!" Haven shouted, keeping his hold on Jake.

He could feel his breathing slowly leaving him, only to hear Jacob scream his name. His eyes opened and widened with surprise, when Jacob appeared between him and Haven. He was holding Erin's makeshift weapon, and though his hands were trembling, h was deathly determined.

Jacob growled, before rushing Haven, striking him with so much force, the handle snapped into two, the other falling a few inches from Jake's feet, "…I won't…Let you…Hurt him…" Jacob growled lightly, before letting out in a roar of anger:

"HE'S ALL I HAVE LEFT!"

Jake couldn't help but feel something deep within him, something forgotten to a childhood tossed away, something came back together Suddenly, it all became so much clearer for him to see, to hear, to think.

He was snapped out of it, when the masked people came to meet them, fists raised.

Without skipping a beat, he picked up the other piece of the stick, letting out a battle cry, before rushing at the army of the rich.

However, he never did get into the fight, before an arm shot around him, wrapping him closely, before jumping back. Jake was about to fight back, only to notice something; Haven was knocked out, on the ground.

But, if that were the case…Who was holding him?

Suddenly, he found himself thrown into the back of an open carriage, another thud landing right next to him. He was about to get up, only to stop, letting out a gasp when Erin's face popped right above him, her expression filled with worry, "Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I…I just kinda…froze up…"

Jake shook his head, trying to muster a smile, "It's okay-."

"Not just yet." The man from before, Fero, Erin had called him, quickly jumped back into the drivers seat, "we've yet to get out of the range."

He quickly whipped the horse into a mad dash for the city lights, before Jake finally noticed the groaning sounds coming from next to him.

He gave Jacob some space to move, as he sat up, "…You okay, bro?"

For once, Jacob looked up a his twin, and smiled. It wasn't sarcastic, nor was it fake, it was an actual smile, "Yeah…I think I'll be better after a few years."

Jake laughed, before leaning on him, "…So…I'm all you've got left, huh?"

Jacob gave him a look, before looking up the stars, "…Remember what mom use to tell us?"

"…Enlighten me."

"How, when the world turns its back on us, all we have left…Will be each other?"

It was only then that it all clicked together in Jake's head. All of that childish hatred, it all melted away, before turning to Jacob, giving him smile, "How does a do-over sound?"

Jacob couldn't help but grin, "Sure."

Jake cleared his throat, "Hi, I'm Jake Norens." He introduced, holding out his hand.

Jacob grinned, "Jacob Norens; I do believe we've met before."

Jake grinned, "How so?"

"We kinda have the same last name."

Even Erin laughed, before the carriage finally came to a stop.

Fero got out, helping Erin out, as the twins jumped. "So, was I a success?" Fero asked.

Erin nodded, smiling despite how dirty she looked, "Took long enough, huh?"

Jake gave her a look, Jacob not to far behind. Erin grinned, shrugging, "What, you think that I wasn't trying those first times? I just had to make sure I had the place scouted out; not to mention I over heard the other goons under Haven saying that they'd get twins in. I couldn't leave you two to die now, could I?"

Jake's mouth was yet to close, before he finally said, "So…You weren't really trying?"

"To be honest, I wasn't trying to hard tonight either."

Jacob looked like he was going to go into shock, "…What exactly are you?"

Erin bowed, "Just another little girl in this huge world." She grinned.

Fero smiled down at the two boys, "Are you both in need of a shelter?" He questioned.

Jake wanted to say yes, only to hear the opposite, "No thanks."

He expected Jacob to get on him for it, only to have Jacob nod, "Well find somewhere else."

Fero looked like he was broken, only to smile, "Of course. But, if you're ever in need, just ask around for Fero or Erin in the lower-middle district."

Jake nodded, before walking off, Jacob not to far behind, "Thanks again."

The two watch them walk off, before Erin looked up at Fero's stone cold face, smiling lightly,"…They remind you of David and Jamie, don't they?"

Fero couldn't help but sigh sadly, nodding, "…Yeah…Great to know that they got along." He then smiled, "I do hope we don't run into them later."

"Hmm? Why?"

"If I know anything, those two will become partners in crime."

* * *

"Ready, Jake?"

"Hell no. Let's do it!"

Zig gasped, jumping as cold ice water poured down on her.

The base went dead silent, before Zig slowly looked upwards, glaring daggers into the twins hiding spot.

"…JAKE AND JACOB NORENS, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU-!"

"Run?"

"…Yeah, yeah I can second that…"

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Evolution**

 **A story of change**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alrighty then, here we go, Max and Luke.**

 **Amy: Yes, two more OC's that no on cares for!**

 **Erin: Hey, you shut up!**

 **Amy: Finally, I'm the one annoying her.**

 **Me: Both of you shut it!**

 **Anyway, as for the Black Butler sequel, It'll come out as soon as the following is finished:**

 **1\. The forgotten pasts**

 **2\. The Story of Azazel Light**

 **This list may or may not have things added and/or subtracted, I'm not too sure yet.**

 **But, till then, we'll just worry about how crappy this chapter will be!**

 **And so...**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Evolution**

 _A story of change_

The misery of London seemed to cry out from the heavens above, as rain spat down to earth with cruel sadistic punishment, one poor boy caught in he middle of it.

The small boy sniffled, his once expensive clothing drenched by rain, his once neat black hair was spiked up and drenched on in a number of places. His green eyes scanned for somewhere to hide, before diving into an alleyway, hiding his head between his knees.

It had all happened to fast...He just…Never thought that…

Blood stains his tattered shirt, as he finally allowed himself to break down, looking up at the smoggy London sky.

So this was what his parents wee trying to hide from him.

"The hell are you doing here?"

Luke jumped at the hostile tone, along with the low hiss that followed the words, as a figure stood up from behind the block wall. He looked at least three years older then himself, ash grey eyes filled with scenes no child should ever have to see. His BBQ colored hair looked even worse with all of the dirt and dust in it.

"I asked you a question, runt."

Luke cringed at the boy's tone, before stuttering out, "Y-you better n-n-n-not h-hurt me!"

The boy raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Please, do tell why."

"I'm L-L-Luke-."

"Oh yeah, that's right; you're the Luke Lilian." The boy murmured, before throwing his head back, laughing, before doing a curt bow, "Max, at your fucking service."

Luke gasped, backing up, "Such language-."

"What]'s a rich bitch like you doing around here?" Max asked, gesturing around at the scenery, "A kid like you'd be eaten where you stand."

Max laughed at Luke's expression, rubbing the back pf his head, "Look, kid, I've got places to go and people to see." Max grinned, shoving his hands into his pockets, before walking off, "I'll crash your funeral, runt."

Luke didn't even have time to put all of what he had said together, about to ask the boy, Max; only to find him gone.

(LINE)

That was weeks ago.

Now, Luke sat with his back to a wall, wheezing from the clogged air. His clothing was torn to shreds, taken by those who were stronger. His eyes dimmed, hair s messy as ever.

This really was the end.

"Wow, you lasted this long? I'm surprised."

Luke jumped, gasping and breathing for air, when a figure over him laughed.

There stood the same Max Greens, grinning like there was no tomorrow.

"What are y-you doing h-h-here?"

Max grinned, before grabbing his arm, pulling him up, "Look, kid; if you're gonna survive out here, you've gotta change. Evolve to your surroundings."

Luke growled, ripping his arm away, "Leave m-me alone."

Just like that, Max's smile morphed into an irritated frown, before he lunged for the boy. Luke groaned, as he found himself suspended in the air, held p only by Max's wrath.

"Listen here, runt." Max growled, eyes narrowed, "You could be in a lot of worse places, okay? You could be dead, sold off into who knows what; but no, you're just some rich boy hat decided he wanted more."

"That's not true!" Luke hissed, the sound making Max's grip tighter.

"All I'm saying is that, if you wanna make it, you've got to change." Max's expression flattered for a second, only to have him sigh, throwing Luke down, "…I'm trying to help you." He muttered, before walking off.

As he walked off, he shouted, "I'll be at the old shack on Dusty street."

Once again, Max left him confused, shocked and scared.

(LINE)

He never did think that he'd be here.

But here he was.

He sighed, before knocking on the door of an older looking shack. Piles of dust scattered about.

The door opened, revealing half of a face, "What?"

Luke gulped, "I'm…I'm here to see M-Max."

The boy scowled, looking him over once more, before closing the door.

Luke was about ready to give up, when the door opened once again. On the other side, the boy scowled, giving him a look, "…Who are you?"

"…Luke Lili-."

"Okay." The boy sighed, walking in, a silent order to follow, his red hair sticking up at odd angles, "Name's Thomas, not that you'll need to remember that."

He lead him down some stairs, only to come up by yet another iron door. Thomas pushed it open with ease, shouting out, "He's here, just like you said, boss!"

The inside was nothing special. Dark, dull, damp; with only a single light coming from a candle. Sitting at what looked like an old bar, Max straightened up his back, smirking, "I knew you'd come by."

Luke growled lightly, looking around, "What is this place?"

Max got up, as he looked about, "This old place?" Max murmured, gesturing to the place, "Use to be an underground bar; but about twenty years ago, it closed down due to some murder way back when."

Luke gulped, "M-murder?"

Max laughed, slapping his back in a jokingly manner, even if it was a bit too hard, "Don't worry, from what I remember there are no ghost sightings here."

Luke sighed, holding his chest, "O-okay."

"Of course, the reports done on this place are un-finished." Max threw out, only to laugh again at Luke's face, "Don't worry, runt; I won't let anything happen to you; okay?"

Luke nodded, mumbling under his breath, "So…What will you teach me?"

Max grinned, "I'll show you how to make it in this place, runt. London's not an easy place to making a living on, you know?"

Luke nodded, still a bit timid, "O-okay."

Max gave him a look, before shaking his head, "That's the first thing to go."

"…Huh?"

"Sop being so damn timid!" Max insisted, "The worlds' gonna throw everything it's got at you; so all you can do is fight back ten times as hard!"

Luke gulped, rubbing his wrists, "Well…I'm not much of a fighter."

Max gave him a look, only to sigh, holding his face, "Oye…I've got my work cut out for me this time…"

(LINE)

Luke groaned as Max drilled him once more, his body soaked with sweat, eyes slowly dimming.

Max shook his head, "Damnit, kid; you've got to try harder!"

"I am!"

Max shook his head, growling, "No, no you're not! I've seen you do better; so do it again!"

"What if I don't want to!?" Luke shouted back, fed up with it. He'd only been training with Mx for a week, but with all the crap that Max gives him, he couldn't take it anymore.

Day in and day out was nothing but training. Sometimes, he'd have to go without food because Max didn't like one wrong thing.

But, at the same time, it wasn't completely without meaning. Over the past week, he'd learn h basics of fighting, shooting a gun and pickpocketing.

But, Max was a perfectionist.

"I know I told you to stand up for yourself, but now isn't the best time!" Max shouted right back, looking as mad as ever, "Don't forget, I'm the one who took you in, you'd be dead without me!"

Luke groaned, holding his head. It was too much. It would be near impossible for an adult to make it on his own like this, what made Max think that he cold do it?

Max growled lightly, holding his head, "Fine, take a break." He grumbled.

Luke did so without answering, taking a seat at the old bar, sipping from a small dirty glass cup. He watched as Max approached the punching bag himself, before letting out a great shout of irritation and anger.

His punch rattled the chain holding up the bag loudly. He then gave Luke a look, "…Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why can't you see it, Luke!?" Max shouted, throwing his hands up in his anger, "he world will never help us, they're only against us, Trevor!"

Luke tilted his head to the side, giving him a confused look, "Who's Trevor?" Luke asked in a calm manner, hoping not to sent him off once again.

But, set him off he did.

Luke flinched, when Max pushed the door open, slamming it behind him.

Luke could only stare at the spot that Max once was, when a voice sighed from behind him, "Better stop him before he does something else stupid."

Luke shook his head, "He wouldn't go there, Thomas."

"Oh? What makes you believe that?"

That was all it took to get Luke to quickly stand up, running out behind him.

(LINE)

It was an hour later, when he spotted the sign in the town square.

A wanted poster.

With Max's name and face.

Luke's eyes widened, as he looked it over, reading it in his head.

This boy was on the accounts of murder, theft, drug trade…All of it! Name a crime, it was there.

Luke covered his mouth, as he stepped back, "…Wanted for the death of Trevor Greens." He murmured aloud. He wasn't sure what to think anymore.

In all honesty, Max was a hot headed asshole. He was trigger happy, easily irritated, and not the kindest person. But, at the same time, this was the boy that had taken him in.

Max was like an asshole of an angel.

"Have you seen that boy?"

Luke jumped, twisting around to see a taller man. H had longer hair, up in a ponytail, his eyes dark and a void of emotion. His brown trench coat just made him look that much worse.

Luke gulped, before shaking his head, "N-no, sir."

The man nodded, before sighing, placing his hands into his pockets, "The Scotland yard has been after him for the past three years now; this things he's done…" The man shook his head, before walking away, "Carry on with you day, young lad."

Luke gulped, before backing up, holding his head. This sounded like some sort of superhero shit, the good guy is trained by a friend who ends up being the villain.

Luke growled, pulling at his hair, tears streaming down his face. For once in his life, why can't this one thing just be…right?

"Hey, runt."

Luke gasped, jumping around to see Max standing there, casually holding his wanted paper. Max grinned, but something in his eyes were…off, "How much did the detective tell you?"

When Luke didn't answer, Max crumpled the paper in his hand, the other grabbing Luke, "Come on, I've got something to show you."

Luke should have ran. Simply rip his hand away and run, scream and cry for help, anything. But, deep down inside, he couldn't help but feel…safe.

He simply followed when Max lead him, half of himself scolding his mind, while the other trusted him.

Leaving both sides confused.

(LINE)

Max finally came to a stop at an older part of town, where the greenery took over, weeds growing about. He ducked under an old wire fence, separating grass from yellower grass, "Come on, runt; almost there."

Luke couldn't help but take in a deep breath of the fresh air. After living so long with smoke in the air, it was nice to breathe in fresh oxygen.

Finally, Max came to a stop. In front of them, hidden by weeds, was a cracked tombstone. Max ripped some weeds away, allowing Luke to get a closer look it.

Only two words were carved into the stone: Trevor Greens.

Max sighed, before getting down on one knee, "Hey, I brought a new guy." Max smiled sadly, his voice slowly getting choked up, "He's just like you, such a pain in the ass to work with."

Luke didn't even catch the insult, only to ask, "…So…Who…?"

Max scowled, "Did you not read the wanted paper, runt?" He then sighed, before shaking his head, "…Trevor, meet Luke Lilian."

Luke gulped, unsure of what to do, before waving awkwardly, "H-Hey."

Max nodded, before sitting down next to the tombstone. The two sat in silence, before finally, Luke spoke up, "So…Why am I here?"

Max grinned, but for once, it wasn't out of aggression, nor was it fake.

It was sad.

"I brought you here to tell a story." Max murmured, leaning back, "Once upon a time, there were these two brothers. One of them were headstrong, ruthless, and pretty damn stupid. The other was just…Too kind for his own good."

Max began to tremble, a hand placed onto the tombstone, "So, these two kids, these two orphans…They find themselves in trouble with a gang. The stupid older brother…Decided to take them all on, all at once."

Luke couldn't do much when a tear slid down the side of Max's face, "But…That younger brother…That stupid naïve younger brother…He decided to try and work it all out."

Max laughed, "Have you ever seen a small by, stepping in the way of what looked to be a million guns. He…He insisted that we could all be friends, you know?"

Max sobbed, patting the tombstone, "Hear that, little bro? In a way, this kid's kinda like you…"

Luke's eyes widened, sighing as he gave the tombstone a look, before Max went on, "You can imagine how I felt, right? Watching my brother take the bullet for me, when it was my fault te begin with." He then grinned, before lightly punching Luke's arm, "I guess it would kill him in the need, how nice he was. I should have been harder on him, you know? Get him to have a stronger will, become stronger as a whole."

"I guess you could say that he's the reason I push you."

Luke wasn't sure what to feel at this point. This guy, this villain…Really wasn't a bad guy.

If only others could see that; it was all just a false accusation.

"Don't move, Greens!"

It wasn't meant to last.

Max growled, standing up, only to have a warning shot fired into the sky. Max growled, giving the guy who spoke a look.

Luke noticed that it was the same man from before, his coat dark like his expression, as he and a few other men slowly walked in on them, eyes narrowed.

Max growled lightly, forcing a smile to his face, "Well, isn't this something. It's about time the great Arthur Randall caught up with me."

Luke could see it on Max's face, his fear flickering behind his eyes, before giving Luke a quick yet stern look. It needed no words to explain.

Run.

The man, Arthur, smirked, "As am I. I would have assumed that the Phantomhive brat would have caught you first; but it would appear untrue." He then nodded to Luke, "I knew something was up with the lad, so I followed him here."

Max growled, "Leave him alone."

Arthur's eyebrow rose, only to have him nod, "I see…You think that you can right your wrong by saving this boy where you couldn't save your little brother, hmm?" His gun cocked back, "You cannot do anything, after all, you're the one who killed him!"

Max looked like he wanted to fight back, but even then, Luke could see it in his eyes. Even if he wasn't the reason, Max felt as if it had been his fault.

Max simply sighed, before his hand whipped out from behind his back, a gun held firmly in his grip, as he eyed down Arthur, "Kill him, I take you with me."

Arthur sneered, "I don't intend to take this boy in, nor do I want to kill him. Unlike you, he is innocent." Arthur sighed, giving Max a look, "You, on the other hand, I have no issue killing."

Max gave one last look to Luke, before pointing the gun to his head, smirking, "Fine, I'll simply die here then."

Arthur laughed, "Go on, I couldn't care less!" He said, Luke's face dropping.

Max grinned, "No, actually, you should." His grinned widened, before he went on at his leisure, as if it wasn't holding a gun at his head, "I know where the old bar is. I know where I'm hiding good old Thomas."

Arthur's eyes widened a the name, before he lowered his gun, his face grim. That wasn't what scared Luke though, it was the fact that Max seemed not to care that he was staring death in the face.

Arthur didn't put his gun down, but he still held it tightly. Luke didn't blame him; Max was as unpredictable as he was short tempered, "…Now then, Mr. Greens…Don't do-."

"-Anything rash?" Max finished, before laughing, "Like I'd care."

What happened next, Luke wasn't sure. But, right as Max clicked the gun back, Luke leapt into action. He managed to rip the gun from Arthur, before aiming for Luke. Part of his rational mind was shouting at him to stop, but a new part of him was telling him to fire.

And fire he did.

Sure, he knew the basics of using a gun, but never did he think that he'd be able to shoot Max in the back of the hand.

But he did.

Luke cringed, dropping the gun, before clutching his hand, giving Luke a look, "Are you trying to fucking kill me!?"

If he'd spoken to him like that before, he world have cringed, backing off. H might have even pissed himself.

But not now. After all he'd been through, not now.

"Keep it together, man!" Luke scowled, giving Max a look, "What happened to all of that time, all of that training? You've got to get over yourself!"

It would have been a great bonding moment, if it wasn't for Arthur sighing, holding his forehead, "I don't mean to be rude, but I'll just be-."

He never had a chance to finish that thought.

From the sky, a small ball dropped. They all stared at it for a second, before smoke spewed from inside, coating the area.

Just then, Luke felt a hand grab him, another covering him mouth, blood covering the fingers, "Thomas's smoke bomb will only last for so long." Max murmured, before dashing off, pulling Luke away with him.

He was right behind him, only to feel something hit him in the back of his head, quickly causing his sight to black out.

(LINE)

"Runt, I swear to God, if you don't wake up, I'll drag you out of death just to put you back."

Luke let out a small groan, as he slowly opened his eyes, the blurriness slowly disappearing.

He was back in the old bar, lying down on three of the stools. On the other side, Thomas stood, grinning, while drinking something that definitely wasn't water, "Glad to know you're still with us."

From next to him, Max sat on his own stool, sighing, as he held his forehead, "That escape was a real tight one." He murmured, as if trying to change the subject.

But, in a way, nothing really needed to be said. Luke knew what was up, and deep down inside, he knew what was going to have to change.

˜Finally, Luke groaned, as he forced himself to rise, only to be pushed back down by Max, his eyes wide with concern, "Wow now, runt; that hit you took was a nasty one."

Luke only grinned, "The world's no gonna stop jus because I hit my head."

Max was a bit taken aback, only to laugh, helping Luke up, "So, you ready to get back to it?"

"Hell yeah!"

Thomas only sighed, before looking around a the old bar, "…You know, this place could make a real nice underground base for a gang."

Max scowled, "Shut the hell up, that'll never happen."

(LINE)

Max sighed, looking around the base, as he sipped some hot chocolate, before shouting, "Dylan, you're damn kids are going to burn the place down before Erin can!"

Dylan merely shook his off, "They'll be fine."

Max groaned, before holding his forehead, "Why did I allow Erin to take this place over for this gang?"

From next to him, Luke laughed, "You might have been drunk."

Max shrugged, "Off of hot chocolate?" He asked, before grinning, "Always."

Before Luke could go on, a familiar voice shouted, "LOOK OUT, MAX TAX!"

…Only two people called him that…

"…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO TWINS-."

SPLAT.

Max didn't even have time to duck as the cream pie hit him in the face. The base went silent, only to be broken when Luke howled with laughter, grinning at the pie on Max's face.

Max huffed, giving the retreating twins a look, "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU-!"

"You'll be taking them to a mission."

Max growled, giving Zig a small and hidden look, "…Oh?"

"Once you've got a chance, you'll be taking Jake and Jacob with you on a raid." Zig went on, not looking up from her note pad, as she continued to scribble down notes.

Max huffed, before getting up, walking out, "No thanks, I'm busy."

"Oh?" Zig question, giving Max a challenging look, "Such as?"

"I'm going to visit Trevor." Max murmured, shoving his hands into his pockets, before smirking to Luke, "Wanna come along?"

Luke grinned, nodding, before dashing after him, the two of them leaving the base.

Zig merely scowled, "Trevor," She murmured, "Who the heck is Trevor?"

* * *

 **If only you knew, Zig; if only you knew.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last a checked, no one cares for Kiko.**

 **Erin: I HATE THAT BITCH!**

 **Me:...Calm the fuck down...**

 **Erin: What if I don't want to?**

 **Me: Why is it only now that you show up?**

 **Erin: I've got a life!**

 **Me:...Right...**

 **Erin: I do! Do you know how much shit I get from the Sel and butler boy?**

 **Me: Sebastian and Ciel? Umm...I'll take it that...they don't care.**

 **Erin:...Fuck you. *Leaves***

 **Me: Umm...Where was I?**

 **Oh yeah, I have unneeded information for all of you on Kiko! I know no one wants it, but...**

 **I'll put this in anyway.**

 **The name Kiko came from the dog my best friend-cousin, and just throwing it out there, he was the best.**

 **But, when I began writing this, I got the news.**

 **Kiko had died.**

 **And so, I began to panic, only to calm down later on because, let's face it, it couldn't have been because of me.**

 **It's just that...The coincidence just spooked me for a while.**

 **And yet, we're still here, so, it didn't spook me too much.**

 **...I'll stop talking now, so...**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Power**

 _A story of wrath_

Years before the existence of Erin, Zig and Anastasia; a small, frail boy stood. He lived life in the slums, merely making it though every day.

His name was Montgomery Clyde.

He coughed, his skin a sickly pale yellow. His eyes were a soft and light brown, mouth area littered with scars from lost fights. His skin was a dark brown from all of the years living out on the streets.

He sighed, coughing again, before looking up.

Truth be told, he'd lost his mother, on that very day, two years ago.

It had been so long since he'd last his mother, to the point where he no longer knew what she looked like.

But, it didn't matter anymore.

Ever since, the bullying had gotten worse. At least five times a day, he'd been cornered in an alley, and beat half near to dead. To make it worse, he had no money; the last time he ate being about a month ago.

His tiny stomach growled weakly, as if it were protesting, but knew that it couldn't do much.

The boy sighed weakly, head tilted back, eyes closed.

He was ready to die.

"Hey; hey, Kiko!"

But, it would seem as if fate had other ideas.

He groaned, looking up at the group of ten boys.

Kiko had been the pet name. Over the five years of bullying, being beaten, and nearly killed; he'd earned the name of the leader; nineteen year old Nick Gack, dead dog.

Kiko.

Montgomery sighed, slowly and shakily rising, "P-piss off!" He squeaked, voice high from pain, and his recent fight, "I'm not in t-the mood."

One of the boys sneered, "Like that'll work."

"Yeah, kid!" Another one pitched in, "We just wanted to update you."

"Ah, yes." Nicholas said, smiling, "Just heard that they're taking in volunteers for a new science project, willing to give the boy who makes it through anything he wants." Nicholas smirked at Montgomery's face, "Oh, is something wrong, Kiko?" He snickered.

Another smirked, "He's just fantasizing!"

"What a lame kid!"

"Brat!"

"Coward!"

Montgomery groaned, about to reply, only to feel a punch to the side of his face, "Don't even bother imagining." Nicholas murmured, smirking evilly, "You'll never escape. No matter where you go, you'll never forget us, what we've done, and the power we hold."

He groaned, feeling a punch to the side of his head, causing him to fall to his side, his face lightly caked with dust from the ground.

Nicholas smiled, "Happy birthday; Kiko." He snickered, spitting on him, before walking on.

Montgomery groaned, pushing himself up, breathing heavily. He punched the ground, growling slightly, before forcing himself to his feet.

It didn't matter if there was a large chance of death and unknown, he'd tried what he could to live on.

"I'll be stronger then you…You'll see…I'll be stronger…"

* * *

A whole week later, Montgomery was escorted into a middle-high class building. It was stone, a pretty small place, with a single chair, table and a stairway going down. On the chair, a man in a white lab coat sat, looking over a clipboard, before looking up at him, "Ah, so you must be Montgomery Clyde."

He nodded, before standing in front of the table. The doctor went on, "My name is Doctor Isaac Sherman, simply Doc will work. Is there a nickname you'd like me to call you?"

"J-just Clyde." He said.

The doctor nodded, before taking off a dog tag like necklace from his clipboard, "This is for you. There are many others who've tried for the experiment. We'll be starting in half n hour, so please follow me."

Montgomery nodded, "O-okay."

He followed the doctor down the staircase. The smooth stone began to turn brittle under his feet, but he pushed on.

Finally, he came down to a long hallway, with unlimited doors on both sides. Doc pushed open a door, before leading him inside.

Montgomery's nose stiffened at the smell of alcohol and cleaner. Inside of the room was a single chair that looked like it was stolen from an asylum. It was metal, with leather braces to hold down his arms and legs.

Next to it, a table with many different tools lying there.

Something told him that he was not the first to use his room.

Doc couldn't help the flicker of insanity in his eyes, before pushing him onto the chair, "Now then, stay still so that we can strap you down."

Montgomery couldn't help but stiffen up, as his thin clothes did little to nothing to protect from the cold chair, "W-what?"

Doc tried to hold a small smile, before strapping him down, "Nothing personal, of course; but the procedure is not yet...Safe."

Montgomery's eyes widen, trying to move, only to cry out, when the Doc poked a needle into his arm, "What…Is…t-this?"

"This is to numb some of the pain." Doc murmured, before moving back to his desk, grinning, as he held a tool in one hand, the other gloved, "Now then, let's begin. Oh, I'd suggest closing your eyes."

Before he could ask, the tool in his hand, the saw, whiled to life. Montgomery could only cry out, as the Doctor opened up his chest cavity.

* * *

In his office, the Doc couldn't help the maniacal grin on his face, as he pressed a button on his desk, "The subject that my son has gotten me, Nicholas Gacket, arrived a week ago. Since then, he has been able to withstand a lot of the pain form the intro procedure."

Doctor Archibald Gacket sighed, holding his forehead, before going on, speaking into the mic recording his voice log, "I would seem as if this one is more…determined. As much as I would like to perfect the formula, I can help but enjoy the pain of my subjects. His Clyde boy…Nicholas calls him Kiko. I'll be sure to add that to his dog tag."

He couldn't help but laugh, "I so do love a challenge. I wonder how long it'll take before he breaks."

* * *

A total of five years has pasted since that one day.

Every day forth, Montgomery would wonder why he ever stepped foot into this cursed building.

While that went on, it had been five years since he'd been outside. His skin had grown a pale sickly dark color.

After years of experiment, he was no longer that frail child. His chest was littered with jagged scars from surgery, the bottom of his face now littered with scars. His brown eye had changed to a sickly green color from all of the chemicals thrown into his head.

"Good morning, Kiko."

Montgomery growled, gnashing his teeth in a feral manner, as the door opened. Doc walked in, grinning madly, a needle in hand, "It is time."

Montgomery wasn't sure what to do, or what to say. He could do anything at all, as the doctor stabbed his arm, injecting the sickly yellow fluid into his arm.

For a few seconds, he seemed to be…alright. He felt s if he was going to be okay.

Then, the fire feeling swam through his veins. His yes rolled back, a silent scream for help, as he felt as if he was being burned alive from the inside out.

Doc grinned, leaning back, "It would seem as if your time has come to an end, huh?" Doc asked, before sighing, as if Montgomery twitching body and screams were normal, "I'll need to send my thanks to Nick."

Montgomery's eyed down the doctor in his pain, who's grin grew wider, "My son, he's the reason for all of this fun. Oh well; let's enjoy this, hmm?"

Montgomery screamed, head whipping back, as acid poured behind his eyes.

Doc grinned, "Be a dear, when you see your dear mother in hell, tell her that her murderer says hi."

That's when Montgomery snapped.

The red hot fire inside of him burned with his rage, as he let out a feral scream.

Doc's eyes widened, as the restraints ripped right off, his fisted cocked back, before pushing a crater into the doc's face.

Montgomery's eyes widened, when the doc went flying into the wall, slumping over on his table.

Montgomery pulled the rest of the restraints, eyes widening at the sight of his new found power, as he looked down at his hands.

But not with terror.

He grinned, ripping the door off of the hinges, causing alarms to blow, and yet, he doesn't care.

He strut out of the area, slamming his hand into a guard trying to stop him, his smile widening.

That's when he passed a broken mirror.

He couldn't help but cringe lightly. His eyes, those once warm brown eyes, a cold dark brown and a sickly gamma green ooze swimming in his other. His mouth, so scared from experiments, resembled a trash dump rather then a mouth.

He placed a hand on the mirror, laughing darkly, before grabbing at his dog tag. His scratched out his birth name, "…Montgomery Clyde is dead…" He grinned, before smashing the mirror in even more, "They wanted to call me Kiko, hmm? I'll happily take that name."

He then ran his hand over his mouth, "Now then…What to do with this?"

* * *

"There here is!"

"Crap, don't lose him again!"

For such a large man, Kiko was pretty good at getting around such a small tight place.

Even with the bullet in his shoulder, the blood on his shoes, and his heavy breathing, he still managed to get around the slums.

He groaned, finally tripping over his own footing, falling face forward. The ground ripped the white cloth from his mouth, falling to the ground.

He groaned, looking up at the site, only to smile lightly.

He'd finally made it.

He grinned at the large thick stick sprouting from he ground, the once withering leaves were now a good shade of green, with a large stone right behind it.

He smiled, petting the leaves, as the fond memory slowly left with him life.

"…Hi…Mom…"

* * *

 **So, he's dead now.**

 **Don't expect him in the sequel.**

 **Oh crap, I've said too much...**

 **JK, you guys. The next fic after Azazel Light is going to be the sequel of From Ash to Dust.**

 **Leave a review if you want that or not.**

 **But...**

 **Love it?**

 **Hate it?**

 **Tell me in the reivews!**

 **Till later then, my friends!**

 **Bai bai!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo, hi-hi!**

 **So, I'll be having this finish up soon, I know you guys want the sequel, but after this, we'll be going on!**

 **with that said...**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

The sun had just set, when two brown eyes opened slowly, narrowed like a snake. His brown hair was spiked to the side anime style, as he rose from the hay bed.

Pulling the yellow sticks out of his hair, he began to wonder why he thought this was a good idea last night, only to shake his head.

Like he cared.

Like a lazy bear, he slothed about, and yet, even in his old gross attire, his bare feet, no one gave this guy crap.

Why?

Well, maybe it was because of how scary he came off as, or the fact that his eyes resembled the ones of Satan himself.

Whatever the case, no one wanted to get in his way.

"Hey! Hey, mister!"

Or so, he thought.

He turned right around, quick enough to shake some dust off of himself, before giving the little rich boy a look.

One word was needed to explain this kid.

Bubbly.

The boy's sky blue eyes shined with childishness, his hair so blonde, it could be white, as it was tossed around messily in the wind.

"…You talking to me?"

He nodded, not noticing the dirt from the slums caked on his boots, or how some of the fallen ash from the factories decorated his apparel, "Yes, you, sir!" he boy insisted, before looking round, "I seem to be lost; could you point me in the direction of the nearest place to eat?"

The boy sighed, his brown eyes looking this little kid over. What's a rich kid, much less one that looked to be under ten years old, doing in a place like this?

"Yeah, sure…Whatever."

The boy clapped happily, "Joy!" He smiled, before holding out his hand, "My name is Theodore Moore. What may I call you?"

He taller boy had already been walking, trying to remember if there was even anything to eat around there, before finally muttering, "Dylan."

* * *

It had been a full week since that had last happened, and even then, the idiot rich boy still hung around the slum kid.

On one particular day, Dylan growled, giving him a look, "Why the hell are you still here, Theo?"

"Because you're fun to hang around!" Theodore smiled, before jumping, "And I can tell that you like being around me!"

Dylan huffed, giving him a look, "What on earth said that?"

"You gave me a nickname!"

Dylan scowled, "Like I'm going to walk around calling Theodore Moore." He murmured, giving him a look, "You fucking crazy?"

"Yeah, maybe!"

Dylan scowled, eyeing the smaller boy over, before sighing, looking outwards, "…You know, keep acting like that, and you won't make it in the real world."

Theo gave him a look, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"You just act so…innocent. That won't last long in world like ours." Dylan murmured, "Just…People like you, Theo."

Theo's expression only lifted, "Oh, so you do care!"

Dylan huffed, holding his head, only to murmur, "You know what? Yeah, sure; whatever."

* * *

"Why are you always so sad?"

Dylan gave the tiny boy a look, "…I'm sorry?"

"You always look so sad." Theo murmured, staring at the dirt on his shoes, "I'm just wondering; what do you think about that makes you so sad?"

"…I'm not sad." Dylan growled through grinding teeth, "I just…Have a lot on my mind."

"Tell me." Theo insisted, leaning shoulder, "I'm here."

Dylan huffed, pushing him away, "No, you're not. You're here because you've got nothing better to fucking do; that's right, isn't it?"

Theo jumped back from his sudden outburst, mouth open, but no words came to help, "T-that's not it, I just…I just-."

"You just what; huh?" Dylan shouted, sanding up, "You think that you rich people are so great; huh? You guys get whatever you want! Well, you'll never have to go through hardships I'm been dragged through. I had a family at on point…and now…I'm all that's left!"

Theo simply stayed silent, while Dylan ranted, the later tugging at his hair in his rage, "I use to be like you rich bitches, you know! I had it all…but then…my stupid father…H got sick and died. Do you know how it feels, to just suddenly loose the legs you're using to stand? That's how it felt, damnit!"

Theo held his head low, while Dylan continued to rant, "My mom…She didn't make it out here. She left to get something, and she never did come back. Stupid, poor James…He went after her…Now he's gone too."

Theo nodded, patting Dylan's back, "Just let it all out, buddy."

Dylan let out a harsh sob, before looking up, giving Theo a look, "…Why are you still here?"

Theo grinned, "That's what friends are for, right?"

"…Hehehe…Yeah, sure…Friends…"

* * *

Another normal day went by, Dylan walking up the streets of London, only to hear loud quick footsteps behind him.

He turned around, a small yet tired smile on his face, "Hey, Theo; what's new-?"

"Come on, we've got to go!" Theo shouted, grabbing his sleeve, before dashing off once again.

Dylan barely had time to find his footing, before Theo set off. He ran surprisingly fast for a boy wearing rather expensive and heavy clothing, but before he knew it, Theo pushed him into an alleyway.

Dylan scowled, "Theo, the hell is going-?"

Theo simply hushed him, before peeking out into the main road. Theo was huffing and puffing, that being the moment he realized the heavy coat he was wearing over him, "Theo, what's-?"

Theo gave him a look, before jumping, turning back around.

Out on the main road, two men stood, and from the looks of there rugged clothes and drunk smiles, they'd both had a bit too much.

"...They were a the mansion..." ho murmured, trauma all over his expression, his voice merely a whisper, "…They…They just…Walked in and…And…"

Just then, one of there heads whipped up. Theo cringed, jumping back when the man let out a sound, the two of them staggering over.

Theo grabbed Dylan's hand, before running off once again. In the flurry of movement, Theo's coat fell away, the sight under making Dylan's eyes go wide.

Underneath were many smears of what looked to be blood, the skin under his white long sleeve shirt looking bruised and broken.

Dylan's eyes went wide, about to ask, only to have Theo take a sharp right…

…Right into a dead end.

Theo cursed, looking around, before seeing the shadows of the men, "We've got to get out of here!"

Dylan nodded, before grabbing the tiny boy, "Trust me?"

Theo gave him an unsure look, before nodding. Theo then let out a scream, as he was thrown upwards, nearly loosing his grip on the loose bricks, before cringing, holding on tightly.

"Oye, you seen Moore?"

Dylan spun around, eyes narrowed, "…Yes."

"…Well, where is he then?"

"I just so happened to throw him up this wall." Dylan said nonchalantly.

One of them growled, his hand going into his coat, "…Is…that so?"

"Yeah."

The other man sighed, giving his buddy a look, "I know he's not a Moore, and I know the boss won't pay us; but-."

"Yeah." Asshole number one murmured, pulling a gun out, "He's gotta go."

Dylan growled lightly, cracking his knuckles, "…Try me."

Before either could say a thing, something dropped from the sky, landing on Asshole one. Getting a good look, Dylan looked over the rather big piece of what seemed to be roofing.

Before he could place it, another dropped on Asshole two, rendering him at least knocked out.

Dylan looked up, seeing Theo's head peeking out, only to retreat back under the cover of the roof.

Then he herd it, "Are they dead?"

Dylan kicked one, hearing a low groan, "Just knocked out, kid. Count yourself lucky; if they had died, you'd become a waned boy."

Just then, Theo slowly climbed down, quickly landed next to Dylan, before giving them a look. He fell to his knees, "…These people…They killed…They killed my…"

Dylan nodded, putting a hand on his shoulder, "I get where your going with this, you don't need to-."

"They're going to suffer as I did."

Dylan gave Theo a look, before watching as Theo pulled the gun from one of them. Dylan's eyes widened, as he cocked the gun back, "…T-Theo?"

"I can't kill there families…but I can take them from there families." He growled, aiming for the first one.

Dylan grabbed Theo's hand, "…Think this out."

Dylan knew he should have taken the gun, he should have stopped him, but he knew this feeling a lot before then many other people would. In the end, it all came up to him.

Dylan knew what he choose, when the gun went off twice.

The alleyway was silent, before Dylan placed hand on his shoulder, "Come on, the yard will be here soon. They'll want to know where there is a bloody boy and two bodies."

"…I have no where to go." The whispered, before looking up, "The Moore mansion is gone. These…these assholes, they burned it all down." Theo spat, "I'll…I'll have to live on the streets, cold and alone…"

Dylan shook his head, "Then don't go back…You can…"

This was where he had to make the choice. He could disown him entirely, lave him to fend for himself on the streets. Or…

"You can chill with me."

Theo's eyes lit up, only to frown, shaking his head, "No…I can' do that. You barely get by as it is, I can't-."

"-I'm not giving you a choice this time." Dylan muttered, grabbing him by the wrist, before walking away, "Come on, you can walk faster then that."

Theo sighed, "…What will we do now?"

"…Survive."

* * *

"Shit." Dylan growled, wiping the blood from his face, as he backed up, Theo behind him.

The man grinned, "What are two little boys doing in a place like this?"

"None of your business." Dylan barked.

Theo backed up, eyes wide, before grabbing a flare gun. He shot it into the sky, the whistling sound making him cringe, "I signaled the others; what do we do now?"

Dylan grinned, before pulling out a crowbar, "…Survive."

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Hold me**

 **A story of love**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hullo!**

 **So, I got few PM's, apparently, right next to Oliver, Hank is one of the most popular Oc's in this story.**

 **The more you know, huh?**

 **Hank: Maybe it's because of how loveable and awesome I am!**

 **Zig: Or, maybe it's because of how you're oh so very annoying. Weird people like that.**

 **Erin: ONWARDS!**

 **Me:...Seriously?**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Hold me**

 _ **A story of love**_

In all of London, there are many different spaces. In the top parts of the city, there are the richer people, and as you go lower, you get poorer.

And yet, even in he lower parts of London, there were still many different rich people, a certain family being the top of them all.

These people were known as the ones who had cheated there way to the top.

Those people were called the Kilrain's.

In a well hidden part of land, atop a hillside, a large mansion stood.

"Hank Oswalt Kilrain, get down here right now!"

The small ten year old quickly jumped up, out of the bed, and ran down the room quickly.

His mom NEVER yelled at him. And so, if she was now, something was up.

He jumped, before holding his head trying to calm his beating heart. He sighed, hoping and praying to God that his father wasn't behind that door, but, knowing his luck, he was definitely wrong.

Suddenly, the door was thrown open, an angered face on the other side. Hank sighed, before tying to hold a small awkward smile on his face, "H-hey, dad-."

"Do not try to waste time with me; Hank. Get in here right now." His father growled, before throwing the door open for him with his irritation, stalking back in.

Hank sighed, holding the back of his head, before walking inside.

The common room was the same as ever. A red rug matched the wall papers, with the chairs and table matching the dark yet comfortable mood.

Siting at the top of the table, the women smiled, her green eyes showing kindness that his father never did, "Hello there, Hank darling!"

He smiled, "Hey, mom."

From the darker corner on the room, his father scowled, "Stop trying to be suck a suck up."

Hank didn't bother answering, before taking a seat at the table, lying his hands onto the table, "So…Did something happen?"

His mother laughed, "Well, Hank, today, you'll be meeting a special someone!"

Hank tilted his head to the side, "Huh?"

His father sighed, before pacing before the window, "Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Harold!" His mother shouted suddenly, looking like she was about to get up and throw something, only to sigh, breathing in the calming oxygen, "Look, Hank dear; you're nearing the age of when you should begin…Looking to the future!"

"What your mother means is that we'll be marrying you to a rather wealthy family, the Forests, to climb back up to the London food chain."

"Harold!" His mother shouted once again.

"Marian!" He said in the same irritating way, mocking her.

Hank watched his parents fight right before him, only to sigh. This wasn't the first time this had happened. They fought every day whenever they could.

It was always something he didn't understand, but, at the same time, he didn't really care either.

He didn't even bother to eat, before retreating from the room. He ran back into his room, closing and locking the door behind him, before leaning on in, breathing heavily.

He flinched when a knock came to the door, "N-no one's in here!"

"Young lord, it is only I."

Hank sighed, thanking the Lord, before opening the door for the maid. She was rather new, her red hair curly on her shoulders, her blue eyes seeming to make her look older, if it had not been for her teenager like height. She was a new teen maid, her name being Natalia or something, "…You need something?"

"Simply wondering why the young lord dashed up here in such a hurry."

Hank shook his head, "It's nothing, really." He insisted, sitting down on the floor.

The maid sighed, before sitting down next to him, "You know, young lord; I am bound by the law to keep what you have to say a secret."

Hank gave the new maid a look, "…Promise not to tell?"

"Promise."

Hank couldn't help but smile softly, "Well…I'm scared."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Hank murmured, trying to hide his face with his sleeves, "My parents; they're already planning for me to get married, and…well…"

"You don't know who you could get stuck with?"

Hank nodded, laughing in an almost bitter manner, "I'll be honest, I'm kinda excited, but…Still…"

"You should simply go with it; see where it takes you." The maid insisted, "I mean, you have no other choices now, do you? It'll be much better to simply go with it."

Hank sighed, before nodding, "Yeah…I don't have a choice, do I?"

The maid smiled lightly, "You always have a choice, my young lord; I's just that, at the moment, if you are to do anything else, you may end up regretting it."

Hank sighed, before nodding, sitting up, "I've got ya…Thanks, Natalia."

The maid gave him a look, "Umm…My name is Natari."

"…Is that Chinese?"

"…No…It's Japanese."

"…What's the difference?"

Natari sighed,

"Hank Kilrain; come down here this instant!"

Natari jumped, before standing up, "Come now, young lord; we should go ahead and get then."

"Sure thing, Natalie."

"…It's Natari."

"Same thing."

The maid couldn't help but smile, "It's not funny anymore, young lord." She murmured, before going on and bringing out a rather noble-looking outfit, a dark green vest with a white undershirt and black dress pants.

"What are you talking about, Nate?"

"…Very funny, sir."

Hank grinned, before shrugging, "Sorry, I just…I just need something to laugh at every now and then, you know?"

The maid nodded, before helping him undress, looking away with as much loyalty as she could, "As you say, my lord."

Hank grinned, pulling the white shirt on, before smirking, "You know, you don't have to look if you get so flustered; Naragi."

She didn't even fight back when he said that, simply nodded, before turning away,

He sighed, fixing the tie, before sighing, "…Hey, Nancy."

"…Sorry, we don't have a maid named Nancy here."

"Do you think that I'd have a chance out there?"

Natari stood silently, looking him over, "…I'm sorry?"

Hank grinned, before walking pass her, holding his head, "…Do you think that-?"

"HANK, NOW!"

Hank jumped, flinching, before rushing out, pulling and tugging at his tie, before quickly turning around, "…How do I look?"

The maid winked, "You're looking simply amazing, young lord."

Hank nodded, before rushing out, "Wish me luck…I think?"

Natari simply grinned, watching him run out, "…You truly are something…Aren't ya, kid?"

* * *

Hank rushed down the steps, nearly tripping over his own feet, as he made his way into the lobby area.

He turned the corner, Meeting eyes with his father, who stood next to a…Oh…

He sighed, eyes going wide, as he stared. His father was talking to a small petite girl with the nicest blonde hair. She had the clears green eyes, like green balls of sun. She wore the nicest little dress, a white one, with a sort of lace thing going on at the bottom.

She was…Just so…

"Hank, there you are." His father said, turning to him, "Come down here and meet Alice."

Hank grinned sheepishly, before walking down, his eyes trying to narrow in that oddly mysterious way, "Hey, how's it-GAH!"

He tripped over his shoes, falling unromantically down the stairs.

He looked up just in time to see Alice and her wide eyes, her hand over her mouth, while his father simply sighed, "Hank, do not make a fool of yourself."

Hank got up quickly, "I'm so sorry, miss." He grinned, trying to chuckle it all off, "My name is Hank, Hank Kilrain."

Alice gave him a look, her eyes narrowed, and yet, she held a small smile, "Alice. Alice Forest."

Hank nodded, smiling, before rubbing the back of his head, "So…Umm…Hahaha, sorry; I'm normally a lot more funny then this."

Alice giggled, the very sound making his heart soar, "I can tell."

"…Huh?"

"Your whole fight with the stairs."

Hank laughed, his eyes nearly tearing up. He was about to say something else, only to have his father clear his throat, "Thank you, Ms. Forest. We'll now being going on with our tour now."

Alice nodded, before shooting him a shy smile, "I'll be seeing you later, hopefully?"

Hank's jaw nearly fell to the ground, before he nodded, "Of course."

She walked away after his father, disappearing behind an entrance, before he sighed.

"So, what happened?"

He jumped when the maid seemed to pop into existence behind him, "What are you talking about, Nina?"

"…How was the meeting, my lord?"

"…Honestly…I think…I'm in love…"

* * *

It was a week later when Alice came back over to the mansion.

Hank dressed like his Sunday best, his dark blue vest tailored to perfection, his hair, for once, not a large bushy mess.

H sighed, turning to Natari, before striking a pose, "How do I look, Nala?"

Natari sighed, "If I may, my lord; I'd recommend hat you act like yourself."

Hank huffed, giving her a look, "Oh? And, if I may ask…How old are you?"

Natari sighed, before looking down, "…I turn twelve in a few days."

Hank smirked, before booping her nose, "Why do you act like you're going through mid life crisis then?"

Natari huffed, looking like she wanted to say something, only to sigh, "I do believe that you girl is waiting, yes?"

"You trying to get rid of me, Niki?"

"Naturally, my lord."

Hank grinned, before opening the door, "Escort me?"

"If you order me, my lord."

He grinned, before shoving his hands into his pockets, walking down the long halls, "So, what's the origin story of the great and powerful Noel?"

"I'm sorry, my lord; we do not have anyone with that name here."

"You know what I mean."

Natari nodded, sighing, "Well…I'm with a Japanese family that moved here for a better life. When we came, we had little to no money…In fact, most of the income comes from my job."

Hank's eyes went wide, "…Well…"

Natari nodded, "It's not much." She shrugged.

Hank didn't have time to reply, as Natari stopped, "We're here, my lord."

Hank nodded, hand on the door, before he gave her a look, "…We're not finished with this."

Natari gave him a look, only to sigh, opening the door, "Lady Alice is waiting for you, my lord."

Hank sighed, before stepping into the room, smiling, "So, umm…Hey-GAH!"

No, this time, there was no stairs to blame when he fell over his own feet. He groaned, holding his head, when he heard it, the music.

Laughter.

He looked up to see Alice falling all over herself, laughing like she'd never laugh again.

When she finally stopped, her eyes going wide, "I'm so sorry." She muttered, her eyes shying away, as she pulled at her blonde hair, "I…I didn't mean to…"

He couldn't help but get up quickly, dusting himself off, "No…No, it's okay. Honesty."

Alice gave him a look, before giggling, "You like being made fun of?"

Hank grinned, "If it'll get you to smile again."

Alice couldn't help but giggle again, before patting the seat next to him,, "…Can I be honest with you, for a moment?"

Hank nodded, nodding a bit too fast, "Yeah, shoot."

"I was…kinda nervous about, umm…Meeting you."

Hank couldn't help but laugh lightly, "Too be honest, I wasn't so keen on it either."

Alice laughed, "Don't you hate it, when your parents try to control your life?"

"My God, heck yeah! Don't you hate it when they order us around like…like…"

"Like maids?"

Hank nodded, "Y-yeah." He said in a shaky sigh, before smiling, "So, how was your day?"

During the talk, Hank didn't notice his hand being covered by Alice's, but, live in the moment, right?

* * *

It had been five months now, and things were going swimmingly. Hank and Alice were getting together in the greatest way, as friends-to-lovers should do.

Watching from afar, his father sighed, "Natari." He murmured, before ringing a bell.

The maid knocked on the door, before entering, "Yes, sir?"

"Get the phone, it is time."

Natari seemed to stiffen up at first, before nodding, "Of course."

Mr. Kilrain's eyes narrowed, "Wait." He spat, rising from his chair.

The tiny maid stopped, before casting him a scared glance, "Y-yes, sir?"

"I know where you're going with this idea, Ms. Nishimura." Mr. Kilrain growled, "You see, you don't want to b fired simply because you've fallen in love, do you?"

Natari shook her head, a faint blush on her face, "N-no…"

Mr. Kilrain nodded, before sighing, "Anyway, get the phone; I'll need to call the Forest family…We must move on with the plans…"

* * *

"…Did you get all of that?"

"Yes…And excellent work, N."

"Of course…But, dad; we won't be killing him, will we?"

"We must do what we can to make sure even us immigrants get what we need in life."

"…B-but, dad…"

"N, if you do not; you'll end up like them."

"…Of course."

* * *

A week had passed, and now, Hank was in his room, Natari helping him into his best tux. The entire time, he couldn't stop grinning, "I still can't believe that this is all happening, Noel?"

Natari was silent, stuck in her own head, before murmuring, "Of course, young lord."

Hank gave her a look, "…Wow, you bored of me already?"

"I'm sorry, young lord?"

"You don't say anything…funny anymore."

Natari shook her head, a small smile on her face, "I simply have nothing to say, my lord. This is your big day, yes?"

Hank nodded, a large grin on his face, "Yeah! I still can't believe how great this all ended up! I never would have thought I'd be his lucky."

Natari nodded, before fixing his tie, "Is this to your liking, my lord?"

"Hell yeah, Nicholas." Hank grinned, looking over the maid's face, looking for something, anything, on her face, only to see that emotionless look in her eyes, how dull they looked, "Okay, something is real wrong, Neil; spill."

"Nothing is out of the order, sir."

Hank sighed, trying to dig deeper, only to jump when he heard his father shouting from downstairs, "Alright…When I get back, I'm a married man."

"Technically, you'll be a married teen, sir."

"Married man sounds better, North."

"…Please never call me that again, young lord."

Hank grinned, before walking out the door, "Wish me luck."

"Good luck, young lord."

When Hank closed the door, Natari pulled out her pocket watch, pressing down a button, "Did you get that all?"

"Yes; good job, N."

"…Thank you, father." She sighed, trying not to allow the tears to fall, "The plan is set; operation is go."

"…Excellent."

* * *

The wedding was taking place in the back of the Kilrain manor, in the gardens. White roses lined the chairs, each seat filled up with people, all of them rich people simply there for the food afterwards.

Hank sighed, pulling at his collar, as he waited at the alter. He could feel the sweat dripping down his forehead, he could see everything, he could hear everything.

He was panicking.

He sighed, wiping at his forehead, looking around, before turning to the priest behind him, "Super hot in here, am I right?"

The priest gave him a look, confused, only to shake his head, looking through a book he was holding, before murmuring, "You're not wearing the gold and white robe, my child."

Hank sighed, pulling his collar, before the organ music began to play. Hank jumped up a bit, watching with a small smile when Natari spread rose petals all over the ground. She gave him a soft smile back, before going to sit on the side.

Hank felt like his heart was about to soar right out of his chest, as he watched Alice walk down the aisle. It was the same white dress she wore what seemed to be a life time ago, even when it was really just half a year ago.

He could see Alice smiling lightly under the veil, her eyes glowing brightly, her cheeks dashed with red.

She really was something to look at.

Alice stopped before him, looking at the ground, eyes shyly looking everywhere but him.

She really was cute when she looked flustered.

"If you both could join hands." The priest asked, opening to a certain page, before clearing his throat, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…To send you all to the grave."

Hank jumped, the priest's voice suddenly going dark, before Hank tried to grin, "…Hahaha…Priest man, you're funny."

Just then, the lights went out, before a gun went off.

When the lights flickered back on, Alice was lying on the ground, her eyes staring deadly into the ceiling, a red hole in her forehead.

Hank felt like the world was in slow motion, as multiple people stood up from the crowded seats, guns in hand.

He would have gotten shot right then and there, if a certain maid hadn't tackled him down.

When the ringing died in his ears, he could hear the screaming, the crying, all the noise, along with gun shots.

"My lord, we need to go this way."

He jumped when Natari got off, pulling him up, before pushing him back, out of the way of a bullet.

Natari scowled, giving the aimer a look, only to glare down the priest, a gun in his hand, "…Father, please."

The priest growled, eyes narrowed, "Step aside, N."

"When I say, run." Natari whispered, before blocking him, eyes narrowed, "Father, please."

The man shook his head, cocking the gun back, "Step aside, N; or you will die."

Natari sighed, before flicking her sleeve to the side, a small pistol sliding out, "Run." She murmured, before aiming.

He turned around and sprinted, holding his hands over his head as he turned the corner, feeling like a bullet had just grazed his shoulder, right before he could get on into his manor.

He threw the door closed behind him, leaning on I, only to jump when a spear head went through it.

Hank moved away when Natari threw the door open, before slamming it shut behind her, breathing heavily.

Her shoulder was bleeding from what looked to be a bullet hole, her mouth open as she panted, her maid dress ripped at the bottom.

She sighed, her right hand clasped around her gun, before giving Hank a look, "My lord, I'm so sorry about-."

"THEY WENT INSIDE!"

Natari jumped, before running from the door, grabbing Hank's hand, before pulling him up the stairs, "My lord, this way; quickly!"

Hank had no control, as Natari led him through the halls, dashing and changing direction when she heard gun shots.

Finally, she cursed, before opening a door, pushing Hank inside, before closing and locking the door behind him.

She huffed, before sighing, looking Hank over, "…Are you alright, my lord?"

"…I'd feel better if you told me what was going down, Navi." Hank tried to grin, and yet, his eyes were tearing up.

He wasn't sure how to react. He'd watched him future wife, Alice, simply fall down dead in front of him. He'd watched a fucking priest pull a gun out, and now, his personal maid…He didn't even know.

Natari sighed, before giving him a look, "My full name is Natari Nishimura; of the N clan."

Hank's eyes widened, as he backed up, "You're…you were…" He held his hand over his chest, backing up into the door. He felt like he was trapped in with a killer.

…Which he was.

Just then, footsteps were heard down the hall, as he backed up, keeping his eyes on Natari, who gave him a sad look, "Look, Hank; I'm very sorry. I…I didn't mean for this to happen." She sighed, before extending a hand to him, "Please, let me help you."

Jus then, Hank gasped, when the door was thrown open, two men behind it, both holding guns. "They're in here!" One shouted, only to fall back, as a bullet was buried into his forehead, falling over on the other guy.

Natari's eyes were narrowed, shooting again, killing the second guy, before grabbing Hank's hand, "Come on, my lord; we've got to get out!" She shouted, kicking the glass out of the window, before giving Hank a look, "Come on, this is our escape!"

"Escape? Escape!?" Hank shouted, "To where? This isn't some love story, Nat; I'm not going to be dumb enough to run away with the daughter of a Japanese mafia boss!"

Something in Natari's eyes just boke, before holding her head low, "…So be it then." She muttered, before walking out of the room, her eyes covered.

Maybe Hank was a bit too harsh on her, and yes, maybe it was all simply because of all the shit that had happened, all he knew was that it was time to haul ass when gun shots sounded down the hall.

Without a second thought, Hank jumped through the window, landing in a nearby tree, when he heard it.

Natari's scream.

"Natari!" Hank shouted, only to duck under a bullet, before scrambling like mad away. He jumped down, before dashing out of the manor space as quickly as he could, tears in his eyes.

On that day, whether he knew it or not, he lost a very special girl in his life.

And it wasn't Alice.

* * *

"Hank, wake up!"

"Ack!"

"…Hank, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just…bad dream."

"…Want to talk about it?"

"…I'd rather not, another night."

"…Okay…Just know, if you need me, I'm right here."

"Hmm…"

"…I'm worried about you, Hank."

"Well, stop worrying; worry is not a good expression on you."

"…Whatever, Kilrain."

"Don't be like that, Ms. Kilrain."

"…"

"Oh, come on; I know you love me."

"…Whatever, Hank."

"I love you too, Zig."

* * *

 **And the ship is cannon!**

 **Zig: I get stuck with smiles!?**

 **Hank: I get stuck with the Jpanaese girl?...Honestly, I don't mind.**

 **Me: Thank God on that, cause after this, the last chapter comes!**

 **And, after that, to the FATD sequel we go.**

 **Erin: I can second that.**

 **Well, till then, my people; cya!**

 **Me: Hey, I've got outro...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi-hi!**

 **It's the final chapter, bros!**

 **And, as we all know, save the best for last, am I right?**

 **ONWARDS!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Uragirimono**

 ** _A story of betrayal_**

In Japan, a large family lived on the costal end, the Rimono's. They were rather rich, to a certain point.

The leader, Sayaki Rimono, is said to be on of the only families to live by the olden Samurai rules. Honor is what keeps him going.

He was married to Ria, and with her, had a single daughter.

Her name was Konomiya Rimono.

His younger brother, Himei Rimono, had a single son.

Uragi Rimono.

They got along well, the two of them. Many could say that they were partners in crime.

And so, let's get to where everything went wrong.

* * *

At night, the darkness takes over,

With the stars to show the way.

The moon light to rule the sky,

Only for the sun to rise in the day.

"Uragi!"

The boy turned around at the name, only to grin, standing up from his bench. He had been sitting under a Sakura tree, a notebook where he once was, "Hey, Kono!"

The little girl grinned, skipping over, before tackling him with a hug, "I'm so glad I caught up with you!"

"I'm always here." Uragi grinned, before ruffling her hair, "So, how can I help my favorite cousin?"

"I'm your only cousin."

Uragi poked her cheek, "Well? You gonna tell me?"

Konomiya grinned, before pulling an object from behind her, "I made this for you!"

The elder of the two took the badly made origami crane from the little girl, before pulling a grin onto his face, "It looks amazing, Kono!"

The girl jumped with excitement, "Thanks!" She smiled, only to sigh, "Dad says that it's looking worse-."

"-Then don' listen to him." Uragi sighed, before his fists clenched, "I hate it, you know?"

"…No?"

"I hate that parents think they know everything." Uragi sighed, holding his forehead, before looking to Konomiya, "Know what I mean?"

Kono nodded, knowing nothing better then to agree with him, "Uh-huh!"

Uragi snapped his fingers, "You know what we could do? We'll make a secret club! Just me and you!"

She giggled, "You're talking in rhyme again!"

Uragi couldn't help but laugh, before outstretching his hand, "Come on, little cousin; it'll be fun, promise!"

The little girl's grin merely widened, before taking the hand, "Okay!"

* * *

To know of all those who have fallen,

The ones once walked the lands.

To know of those before you,

To loyalty of your shadows stand.

The next time she came by, it was with two katanas and a grin on her face.

Uragi put his notebook down, giving her a small smile, "What's this all for?"

She merely grinned, "Father said that there may be one thing I'm good at!" She laughed, before tossing him one.

Uragi looked the blade over, a sour look on his face, "I really would prefer a long ranged weapon, you know."

Konomiya made a face, before gripping her own blade, "En garde!"

Uragi sighed, "You know that isn't Jap-GAH!" He barely had time to block when she attacked, lashing out in a quick manner. The whole time, she held that innocent smile on her face.

She grinned before disarming him, kicking him down. When he tried to rise, she held the sword to his chin, "Am I good enough, Uragi?"

Uragi had just enough time to get ou of his surprised mind state, before smiling back, Konomiya helping him back up, "You're wonderful; maybe even better then your father!"

"Really!?" She laughed, before jumping, "Yay!"

The whole time, Uragi couldn't help but smile. Who would have thought that the blueberry of a girl would end up as…strong as that?

That must have been the first time the voices whispered into his ear, a small yet sinister grin spreading across his face, only to fade seconds later.

* * *

The final straw has gone,

His patience growing thin.

No God can help them now,

Only Satan's power will win.

"Come on, Uragi! We're going to be late!"

Uragi sighed, straightening his kimono, before walking out with her, his wooden sandals making it near to impossible to walk around, "Alright, I'm right behind you."

Konomiya giggled, before finally coming to a stop. It had been time for the annual Rimono meeting, and saying that Uragi was bored was an understatement.

What he'd give to have just slept in.

Konomiya pulled him down into one of the stairs, before sitting down next to him, looking up at the head of the table. The man sitting there sat in the most regal way ever, kimono crisp and wrinkle-free. His face dared anyone to question him, as he slowly rose, bowing, "Thank you ll for coming today; as we all know, there is but one main concern."

Konomiya leaned forward, as if fascinated by what her father had to say, only to have Uragi scowl, leaning back.

"As you all know, my daughter is soon to be of age."

At that sentence, Uragi shot up, a wide look in his eyes, before looking over to Konomiya. She seemed as oblivious as always, simply staring up into space.

"With that said, we will be looking for a suitor soon." Lord Rimono went on, before slowly looking over every young man at the table, "Who believes themselves worthy of my daughter's hand?"

It was then that the gears seemed to click into place in Konomiya's head, her eyes widening with fright and terror, as she slowly leaned backwards.

Uragi couldn't blame her; he'd be forced to marry a young girl some time soon as well.

Slowly, Uragi grabbed her hand, before slowly backing away from all te adults, no fighting for who got a try at Konomiya first.

Finally, when he was sure of it, he turned around and sprinted, making sure that she wasn't to far behind, until finally coming to a stop at the sakura tree.

It was only then that he noticed the small tar trails on Konomiya's face, "…You okay, little cousin?"

She shook her head, holding her shoulders, "Is…Is father…really going to…?"

Uragi nodded, before his eyes glimmered. You could say that this was he second time, only it lasted longer, as he outstretched his hand to her, "We can be free, you know."

She gave him a confused look, "What?"

"We could go wherever we please;" Uragi continued, the smile slithering into a deeper smirk, "All you need to do is shake my hand, and we'll be free from this place."

Knowing no better, Konomiya shook the hand, giving him a hopeful look, "So what now?"

The dark grin merely grew, before he pulled out a match from his back pocket, "We burn the evidence…"

* * *

To see it all burn away,

The lost one's little crown.

Ashes, ashes…

…We all burn down.

The next time they meet, wails of pain filled the sky, the night glowing faintly of orange and red. It would have been sight, if it wasn't for one thing.

The Rimono estate was on fire.

From a distance, you could see two small figures, both carrying matches. One struck the match, before throwing it, the other holding a katana, watching his back.

The smaller on the two coughed, looking up at the one throwing the matches, he blood on her katana also coating some on her face, "Uragi; I don't like this."

"We had a deal, Kono." He murmured, throwing another one at the top of a wooden house, the flames flickering in his eyes making him look that much more insane.

"But I don't like this!" She shouted, only to be backhanded by the elder.

"Do you know how long I've waited for this moment!? How much energy and power went into this?" Uragi growled, before getting hold of himself, more or less, "Look, Kono; this is so that we can be free."

Kono looked up at him sadly, only to nod, "O-okay."

Uragi nodded, before throwing the last match, "Now, we run. Pack whatever you can, I'll wait by the docks."

She nodded, before dashing off, behind the burning houses. Every time she looked over, she saw Uragi throwing the fire, herself…cutting down anyone in there way.

She didn't ask for this.

Finally, she picked up small bag, containing what little she had left, before rushing for the docks.

Her tiny figure ran across the flames, jumping and leaping to try and avoid the flares, only to come to a stop, eyes wide.

The boat was gone.

She slowly began to panic, "Uragi? Come on, this isn't funny!" She shouted, only to have it strike her.

He'd left her to take the blame.

Looking around, she found a row boat, with a tarp over it to keep rain away. She pushed it into the dock, jumping in, before pulling the tarp over her head.

She went to sleep with nightmares of fire and smoke plaguing her mind.

* * *

Years passed, decades, nearly a whole century passed by with a flash in his eyes. London had changed much in her time, and for this, she was happy.

Zig smiled, the age on her face doing nothing to stop he youth in her eyes, before murmuring, "Are you going to watch me, or will you join me with watching this sunrise, Erin?"

From behind her, she heard a laugh, before the girl walked into view. Erin had explained her situation when she'd gotten back from a mission with Ciel and that butler, Sebastian.

She could still remember her expression, her face scrunching up, before kicking Erin in the shins.

He thought brought a smile to her face, oh, how it felt to be young.

"Hey, you still up there, Zig?"

The elderly women scowled, giving Erin look, as she sat on the opposing chai on the top of the building, "I'm not departing yet."

Erin couldn't' help but smile, before looking off into the distance, "…Remind you of the past?"

"Of course." Zig huffed, giving the forever 19 girl look with a bit of envy, "When does it not?"

Erin smiled softly, before holding a hand over her chest, "My word still stands, you no."

"…No. I will not allow you to try and make me immortal."

Erin huffed, only to have Zig cackle, a glimmer in her eyes, "Last I heard, you turning into a demon wasn't…PG."

She nearly laughed again when Erin's face went red, as she growled lightly, "If you think I'm going to make out with you, think again!"

The two went back into the calming silence, before Zig sighed, "…I can feel it."

Erin gave her a look, "Huh?"

"I don't have much more time on this earth." Zig murmured, before giving her a look, "Will you uphold your promise?"

Erin nodded, the fire still within her eyes, "I swear to you, Konomiya; you're family line will always be protected by me, for as long as I'm on this earth."

"You better be telling the truth." Zig murmured, "I've had a dance or two with betrayal before."

"When have I ever steered you wrong?"

"Too many to count."

Erin grinned, before getting up, "Mathew and Alia should be done with the finances by now." She murmured, before giving her a grin, "You really did give the gang the twin versions of yourself, didn't you?"

Zig smirked, "If you think they're like me, you should see there kids."

Erin nodded, "those grandkids of yours…They call me auntie."

"Like you're that young."

"Says the one that looks like…that."

If anyone else had said that, Zig would have lost it. Even in her old age, she cold still fire the gun in her back pocket, but laughed it off anyway.

"…We really did chose the best 'God' mother, huh, Hank?" Zig asked, looking to the sky, only to cackle again.

Erin couldn't help but grin, "Even in your old age, you're still scary as hell, huh?" She laughed, only to turn around, "Zig?"

She sighed, finding the old lady asleep, before turning around, "…I swear to you, Zig; as long as I'm around, your family will flourish." She muttered, before jumping down from the roof.

Little did she know that Zig wasn't sleeping.

* * *

 **With this over, all I have to do is get the last chapter of "The story of Azazel Light" out, and then, we can get to the sequel!**

 **I'll most likely have it out today, so be sure to be on the look out for that!**

 **That's it for this, hope you guys enjoyed, and I'll cya around!**

 **Till then, bai bai!**


End file.
